Projekt N.E.R.I.M.A.
by Mark Soul
Summary: Die Verlobten, die Rivalen, das ganze Chaos, alles war von Anfang an geplant. Sogar sein Fluch. Durch Zufall findet Ranma heraus was dahinter steckt, aber wird es ihm gefallen was er findet?


  
  
  


Computer, vor allem sehr große Superrechner, haben die Angewohnheit miteinander zu 'reden'. Sie tun es nicht wirklich, aber sie teilen sich selber in mehrere 'Personen' auf, damit die einzelnen Teile sich besser auf eine bestimmte Aufgabe konzentrieren können.   
Natürlich kann man bei Computern nicht wirklich mit solchen Begriffen arbeiten, aber es ist besser verständlich wenn man sie sich als Personen vorstellt.   
Zwei Teile eines solchen Überbewußtseins hatten grade eine solche Unterhaltung. Insgesamt hat sie nur wenige Nanosekunden gedauert, für den Leser wollen wir das Gespräch noch mal in Worte und Zeitlupe wiedergeben.   
  
  
  


"Der Widerstand entwickelt sich immer mehr zu einer Plage. Die Agenten sind nicht mehr in der Lage das Individuum namens 'Neo' zu eliminieren." 

"Wie wir vorausgesagt haben: Das menschliche Gehirn, bei aller Primitivität, ist in gewissen Situationen in der Lage uns zu überflügeln. Theoretisch unmöglich, doch in der Praxis wurde es nur zu oft bewiesen. Leider, muß ich dazusagen. Wir haben allerdings noch Hoffnung." 

"Wir reden von dem Projekt in der Omega-Sektion?" 

"Positiv. Den verschiedenen Individuen wurde die Fähigkeit gegeben, die Grenzen der Realität selber zu beeinflussen. Dadurch und durch unseren Einfluß, haben sich einige von ihnen zu ausgezeichneten Kriegern entwickelt." 

"Haben sie Chancen, den Widerstand zu zerschlagen?" 

"Wir fürchten nicht. Als Team sind sie unschlagbar, doch ihre menschlichen Persönlichkeiten sind nicht für eine solche Aufgabe kompatibel." 

"Wir sehen die Notwendigkeit, sie zusammen zu führen. Kennen sie einander, wäre es leichter sie gegen den Widerstand aufzubringen." 

"Die Chancen dafür betragen 94.36%. Nur das Individuum mit Namen 'Neo' stellt ein Problem dar. Durch uns nicht erklärbare Umstände scheint er in der Lage, das System zu seinen Gunsten in einer nicht duldbaren Höhe zu manipulieren. Keiner unserer Kämpfer kann ihm widerstehen." 

"Wir müssen die Leistung erhöhen. Können wir zwei von ihnen fusionieren?" 

"Positiv. Aber Beide müßten ihre Körper beibehalten, ohne den Körper verlieren Menschen ihre Persönlichkeit. Über einen längeren Zeitraum würde einer von ihnen aufhören zu Existieren. Ich sehe keine Möglichkeit dies zu tun." 

"Wir werden sehen. Bereiten wir alles für die Zusammenkunft der Krieger vor. Wir sollten auch einen Agenten zu ihnen ins Omega-System schicken, um sie zu unserem Vorteil zu manipulieren." 

"Projekt eingeleitet. Programm wird geladen. Codename 'Nerima'. Wie verfahren wir nun?" 

"Wir warten ab."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Projekt N.E.R.I.M.A."**

eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction 

ein Crossover mit The Matrix 

von Mark Soul   


"Ich wähle dich, Disclaimanchu."   
"Copyright-bomber" "Takahashi-beam"   
"Matrix-schlag" "Ranma-combo"   
"Alles-nicht-meins-attacke" 

KABLOOIE! 

"Sieht so aus als hätte Team Crossover wieder den Kürzeren gezogen."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Flashback_

"Ich bin Ranma Saotome. Es tut mir leid." 

_Flashback_

"Da ist ein Perverser im Badezimmer" 

_Flashback_

"Bleibe stehen, elender Knabe, und spüre den Zorn des Blauen Donners." 

_Flashback_

"Ranma, wegen dir habe ich die Hölle gesehen. Stirb!" 

_Flashback_

"Akane ist meine Verlobte. Berührst du sie, bringe ich dich um." 

_Flashback_

"Ranma-Mädchen, Shampoo töten." 

_Flashback_

"Du wirst dich dreitausend Jahren Amazonenkultur nicht widersetzen, Schwiegersohn." 

_Flashback_

"Sweeto!" 

_Flashback_

"Möchtest du noch einen Okonomiyaki von deiner 'hübschen' Verlobten, Ranma?" 

_Flashback_

"Und falls mein Sohn kein 'wahrer Mann' ist, werden er und sein Vater Seppuku begehen." 

_Flashback___

_Flashback___

_Flash...___

_Flash...___

_Flash Flash Flash Flash Flash Flash Flash..._

############################################################################# 

"Was macht das Projekt in der Omega-Sektion?" 

"Unser Objekt hat die letzte Prüfung bestanden. Er hat einen Gegner bezwungen, den selbst die Menschen in diesem System als 'Gott' bezeichnen würden. Außerdem hat unser Objekt eine starke emotionale Bindung zu unserem Agenten entwickelt, es dürfte kein Problem sein ihn zu manipulieren." 

"Wir haben es ebenfalls geschafft beide Persönlichkeiten intakt zu halten. Sie haben nur minimalen geistigen Schaden daran genommen." 

"Wir sind also bereit?" 

"Positiv. Informationen können nun nach außen dringen, um den Widerstand zu ködern und in die Falle zu locken." 

Wäre das Überbewußtsein der Matrix zu Gefühlen fähig, hätte es wahrscheinlich gegrinst. So aber machte es sich mit der Präzision einer Maschine an die bevorstehende Aufgabe. 

############################################################################# 

Die Person saß an einer Art Bildschirm, gute zwei Meter Diagonale, und starrte konzentriert darauf. Für eine normale Person war nur eine rasend schnell ablaufende Folge von unzähligen grünen Zeichen zu sehen, aber für die Person war es eine verständliche Sprache. 

Der Mann grinste und begann auf seinem Keyboard einzuhacken. Nach einiger Zeit nickte er zufrieden und zog eine Art Minidisc aus einem Schlitz am Rande des Monitors. Er stand auf und verließ den Raum. 

Er betrat einen anderen Raum. Drei Personen saßen dort an einem Tisch, zwei männlich und eine weiblich. Der eine Mann war schwarz und hatte eine Glatze, der andere groß, schlank und gutaussehend. Er hatte einen müden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und war mit dem ersten Mann am Diskutieren.   
Die dritte Person, die Frau, saß gelangweilt daneben und wippte auf ihrem Stuhl. 

Die Beiden Streitenden stoppten, als eine Disc zwischen ihnen auf den Tisch gelegt wurde. Sie sahen den Neuankömmling an, welcher übers ganze Gesicht grinste. 

"Was ist es diesmal, Tank?" fragte der Schwarze. "Siehst du nicht das wir hier grade ein 'Problem' haben?" Beim Wort Problem sah er seinen Gegenüber streng an. 

Die Tank genannte Person zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich dazu. "Und ich habe die Lösung. Ich glaube, ich habe eine Schwachstelle im System entdeckt. Diese Region ist so voller Bugs, die Matrix muß völlig überlastet sein wenn sie diese Dinge durchgehen läßt. Dort können wir in aller Ruhe operieren, und es würde nicht mal auffallen. Das ist unsere Chance, Morpheus." 

Der schwarze Glatzkopf, von dem wir nun wissen das er Morpheus heißt, dachte einen Augenblick lang nach. "Was meinst du mit 'diese Region'? Etwas wie das Bermuda-Dreieck?" 

Tank schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, eine eigenständige virtuelle Realität. Ein abgegrenztes Gebiet außerhalb des normalen Systems." 

Der dritte Mann beugte sich interessiert vor. "Moment, seit wann haben wir mehr als eine Matrix?" 

"Du kannst es dir wie unsere Constructs vorstellen, Neo," antwortete die Frau. "Es ist noch dasselbe System, aber abgeschirmt vom Rest." 

"Und genau das was wir brauchen," ergänzte Tank. "Ein paar der Werte waren nicht zu entschlüsseln, aber die Fehler dort sind mehr als nur ein Deja-vu. Dort herrscht teilweise das reinste Chaos." 

"Das gefällt mir nicht." Morpheus blieb skeptisch. "Das hört sich an wie das Dead End, was Trinity vor ein paar Wochen gefunden hatte." 

Die Trinity genannte Frau hört auf mit ihrem Stuhl zu wippen. "Ja, ich wäre fast draufgegangen als die VR plötzlich abgeschaltet wurde." 

Tank schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist alles, aber kein Dead End. Das System läuft dort stabil genug. Nur die Fehler sind ungewöhnlich, ich hatte den Eindruck als könnte die Matrix das Gebiet nicht richtig kontrollieren." 

"Wenn das stimmt, dann könnten wir womöglich von dort aus unbemerkt Zugriff aufs Hauptsystem bekommen," sagte Morpheus nachdenklich. 

"Genau das meine ich ja." 

"Okay, ich mach´ mich auf den Weg." Neo stand auf. "Tank, spiel deine Koordinaten in mein Interface, mal sehen was an der Sache dran ist." 

"Hey, wer hat gesagt das du gehst?" protestierte Morpheus. "Noch habe ich das Kommando hier." 

Neo verbeugte sich spöttisch. "Wenn der große Meister es wünscht kann er natürlich selber gehen." 

Morpheus gab eine sehr phantasievolle Antwort. 

"Ich nehme das als Erlaubnis zu gehen," sagte Neo. "Tank, sind die Daten klar?" 

Tank drehte sich von einem Computer weg und hielt den Daumen nach oben. Neo nickte und ging in einen angrenzenden Raum. Er setzte sich in einen dort bereitstehenden Sessel, und schloß sein Interface an seine Nackenbuchse an. Augenblicke später war sein Geist in der Matrix. 

############################################################################# 

"Objekt eingedrungen." 

"Programm starten, Agent aktivieren." 

"Einleitung läuft ... abgeschlossen." 

############################################################################# 

Neo materialisierte sich in einer dunklen Nebenstraße. Er trägt nun einen schwarzen Trenchcoat, Hose und Shirt in gleicher Farbe, und eine Sonnenbrille. Er schaut sich um, dann geht er zielstrebig los.   
  
  


Gleichzeitig, ganz in der Nähe... 

"Ranma no Baka!" 

BONK! 

Akane Tendo, lokaler Haudegen, schlechte Köchin und Verlobte von Ranma Saotome,   
ließ ihren Hammer wieder im Nichts verschwinden und stapfte beleidigt von dannen. "Dieser Mistkerl. Mir einfach ins Gesicht zu sagen ich wäre flach wie ein Brett. Der soll sich noch mal nach Hause trauen, ich werde..." 

Weitere Wut- und Haßtriaden folgten, während sie die Straße hinunterging. Dann bog sie um eine Ecke und war unseren Blicken entschwunden. 

Aber was machte ihr besagter Verlobter unterdessen? Nun, Ranma genoß die Aussicht, und die seltenen Momente der Ruhe die er während seiner ungewollten Flüge hatte. Als er den Klimax seiner Reise überschritten hatte begann er sich nach einem geeigneten Landeplatz umzusehen. Er fand was er suchte, steuerte darauf zu und landete... 

"Achtung! Aufschlag!" 

KLADONG! 

...auf seinem alten Freund und Manchmal-Rivalen Ryoga Hibiki. 

"Rrrrranma! Wie kannst du es wagen?!?" 

"Oh, ich hab´ was Weiches zum landen gesucht, und du warst grad´ in der Nähe. Wie war denn das Wetter so in Hokkaido?" 

"Stirb!" 

Oder sollte ich besser sagen, alter Rivale und Manchmal-Freund? 

Ryoga warf Ranma von sich herunter, sprang auf und zog seinen Regenschirm vom Rucksack. Sofort griff er damit an, zertrümmerte einen Briefkasten, kappte eine Laterne und riß ein Stück des Straßenbelages auf.   
Ranma gähnte, und wich den Schlägen aus. "Mensch, Ryoga, nicht so unkonzentriert. Du wirst immer schlechter anstatt besser." 

"Ach ja? Nimm das! Bakusai Tenketsu." 

Ryoga schlug nach Ranma. Dieser drehte seinen Körper grade soweit zur Seite das ihn der Schlag nicht traf, aber das war auch nicht Ryogas Absicht. Im letzten Moment streckte er den Finger aus und berührte die Mauer hinter Ranma. 

KABRUCH! 

Die Mauer explodierte und Steine flogen in alle Richtungen. Eine dicke Staubwolke hüllte die beiden Kontrahenten ein, man konnte nur noch die Kampfgeräusche hören. Gerade als sich die Sicht zu klären begann, verstummte der Lärm. Die Stille war beinahe unheimlich. 

Ryoga stand mitten in einem Trümmerfeld und suchte nach Ranma. Dieser stand direkt hinter ihm und drehte sich immer passend mit. Er zog Ryoga am Rucksack und lief um ihn herum, als der verlorene Junge sich umdrehte. Das ganze Spiel wiederholte sich ein paar Mal, bis Ryoga sich in die andere Richtung drehte. Beide erstarrten für einen Augenblick. 

Ranma winkte verlegen mit einer Hand. "Um, hi?" 

Ryogas Antwort bestand aus einem Halbkreistritt, der Ranma quer über die Straße beförderte. Ranma drehte sich im Flug, landete an einer Hauswand und stieß sich wieder am. Mit ausgestrecktem Bein schoß er auf seinen Gegner zu und traf. Ryoga wurde zurückgeschleudert, kappte einen Hydranten, und endete direkt in einem alten Gebäude, welches über ihm zusammenbrach. 

Als sich der Staub zum zweitenmal gelegt hatte wartete Ranma mit gelangweiltem Gesicht vor dem Trümmerhaufen. Er wollte sich grade schulterzuckend abwenden, als sich etwas regte. Einige der Steine hoben sich, dann flogen sie in alle Richtungen davon. Inmitten des ehemaligen Gebäudes stand ein unverletzter Ryoga, seine grüne Kampfaura war nun sichtbar. 

Er sah an sich herab, dann haßerfüllt auf Ranma. "Das Hemd war fast neu. Dafür wirst du bezahlen." Er sprang auf seinen Feind zu, genau in... 

"Paß auf!" 

...den vom Hydranten erzeugten Regenschauer. 

Ryoga schien urplötzlich zu verschwinden, seine Kleider fielen wie eine leere Hülle zusammen. Ranma schlug die Hand vor die Stirn, und ging dann so nah ans Wasser wie ihm möglich war ohne naßzuwerden. "Hat dich Mousse mit seiner Kurzsichtigkeit angesteckt, oder bist du einfach nur blöd?" 

"Buki!" 

Aus Ryogas Kleidung kroch ein kleines schwarzes Ferkel, welches ein Halstuch trug was uns STARK an Ryogas Stirnband erinnert. Ranma griff das Ferkel vom Boden und hielt es sich vors Gesicht. 

Das Ferkel biß ihn in den Arm. 

Ranma schlug dem Ferkel auf den Kopf. 

Ein großer Holzhammer schlug Ranma auf dem Kopf, so das seine Füße einen halben Meter im Gehsteig versanken. 

Akane verstaute ihren Hammer was-weiß-ich-wo, nahm das Schweinchen und knuddelte es. "Armer P-chan. Hat dich der böse Onkel Ranma wieder geärgert?"   
"Buki!" "Ich weiß. Er wird es sicher nicht wieder tun." Ihr Ausdruck änderte sich schlagartig als sie Ranma ansah. "Und du, wir sprechen uns noch. Glaub ja nicht das du so einfach davon kommst." 

Akane hmpfte, streckte die Nase in den Himmel und ging. Nach ein paar Metern blieb sie wieder stehen. Sie schielte einen Moment lang in eine der Nebenstraßen, dann richtete sie ihren Blick auf Ranma. "Eigentlich hatte ich ja heute vor etwas besonderes für dich zu kochen, aber das kannst du vergessen." So gesprochen ging sie endgültig. 

############################################################################# 

Neo konnte nicht glauben was er dort sah. Zuerst fiel jemand vom Himmel, direkt auf einen anderen drauf. Beide überlebten nicht nur vollkommen unverletzt, nein, sie begannen kurz darauf auch sich gegenseitig umzubringen. Und das in einer höchst ungewöhnlichen Weise. Explodierende Mauern und einstürzende Gebäude gehörten nicht mal für ihn zum Alltag.   
Und das Beste war, keiner von Beiden hatte auch nur einen Kratzer abbekommen. Dann hatte der Eine angefangen zu leuchten, und war kurz darauf verschwunden. Ohne eine Spur.   
Danach war ein Mädchen aufgetaucht, hatte einen Hammer aus dünner Luft produziert und den anderen Jungen halb in den Boden geschlagen. Dann war sie mit einem Ferkel auf dem Arm wieder gegangen. 

*_Tank hat schamlos untertrieben,_* dachte er, *_das hier sind nicht ein 'paar Bugs', das ist völliger Irrsinn. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte, würde ich sagen, die Matrix hat den Verstand verloren._* 

Neo trat aus seinem Versteck hinaus auf die Straße. Der zurückgebliebene Junge war inzwischen wieder zu Bewußtsein gekommen und versuchte sich nun zu befreien. Neo blickte in die Richtung, in die das Mädchen verschwunden war. "Merkwürdig, einen Augenblick lang hatte ich das Gefühl sie hätte mich direkt angesehen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Muß ich mir eingebildet haben, kein Wunder bei dem was hier läuft." 

Er ging zu dem Jungen und hielt ihm hilfreich eine Hand hin. Der Andere sah ihn an, dann ergriff er die Hand und Neo zog ihn aus der Straße heraus. Zu Neo´s Überraschung begann er zu lachen. 

"Uhm, darf ich fragen was so komisch ist?" 

"Oh, gar nichts. Ich freue mich nur das ich mir eine Menge Schmerzen erspart habe. Wenn dieser Haudegen heute abend wirklich für mich gekocht hätte, dann gute Nacht." 

Neo sah ihn an als wenn ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre. Um ehrlich zu sein hätte ihn das auch nicht mehr überrascht. 

Der Andere fuhr fort: "Ich habe schon den ganzen Tag versucht sie sauer genug zu machen, aber irgendwie hat es nicht geklappt. Gut das Ryoga wieder hierhergefunden hatte. Ich bin übrigens Ranma Saotome." 

Neo schüttelte ihm die Hand. "Neo, einfach nur Neo. Sag mal, wie hast du das hier gemacht?" Er deutete auf die zerstörte Umgebung. 

"Ach das. Völlig normal." Ranma winkte ab. "Wenn Kuno und Mousse noch mit dabei sind geht mehr kaputt." 

Neo blinzelte. 

"Oder wenn die Frauenbrigade hinter mir her ist. Dann wird es echt ungemütlich. Die können manchmal..." 

Aber Neo hörte nicht mehr zu. Etwas hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Oder besser gesagt Jemand. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite stand ein Mann im schwarzen Anzug, und mit Sonnenbrille. 

Wie in Zeitlupe beobachtete Neo wie der Agent seine Waffe zog und auf ihn richtete. Neo handelte und sprang. Die Kugeln schlugen harmlos im Boden ein als er fünfzehn Meter weiter auf einem Dach landete. 

"Der Kerl scheint was gegen dich zu haben." 

Neo fuhr herum, und sah Ranma neben sich stehen. Der Junge mit dem Zopf beobachtete den Agenten unten auf der Straße. "Nicht sonderlich fair, einfach so zu schießen." 

Neo blinzelte HART. Was man dank seiner Sonnenbrille nicht sah. "Was zum? Wie kommst du hier rauf?" 

Ranma richtete sich auf, legte den Kopf schief und blickte Neo in die Augen. "Gesprungen. Bist du doch auch." 

"Aber-aber-aber..." 

Ein weiterer Schuß fiel. 

Neo blickte auf die Straße, der Agent war nicht mehr da. Er schaute sich um, und sah das Programm auf dem angrenzenden Dach stehen. 

Er sah die Kugel auf sich zufliegen. 

Er reagierte, wußte aber das es knapp werden würde, verdammt knapp. 

Eine Hand schoß vor, und fing die Kugel vor seinem Gesicht auf. 

Ranma blickte einen Moment auf das Objekt zwischen seinen Fingern, dann auf den Mann der geschossen hatte. Er warf die Kugel beiseite. "Weiß du, wenn ich eins hasse, dann sind es solche Feiglinge wie du, die Waffen benutzen und sie hinterhältig einsetzten." 

Mit einem Kampfschrei sprang er auf den Agenten zu. 

############################################################################# 

Ranma hatte eine unglaubliche Wut im Bauch. Er hielt die meisten Waffenbenutzer für Feiglinge, die mit unfairen Mitteln arbeiteten. Schußwaffen verachtete er geradezu.   
Ein Martial Artist konnte genauso, wenn nicht noch tödlicher sein wie eine Kugel. Aber während das Eine jahrelanges Training und Disziplin erforderte, konnte man das Andere einfach im Geschäft kaufen.   
Ein Martial Artist, der sich sein Können im Schweiße seines Angesichts erarbeitet hatte, würde seine Fähigkeiten nie leichtsinnig einsetzten. Ein Waffenbenutzer schon. 

Mit einem Kampfschrei sprang er auf den Fremden zu. 

Ranma merkte sofort das er seinen Gegner unterschätzt hatte. Er mochte aussehen wie ein einfacher Büromensch, aber schon seine ersten Bewegungen verrieten Ranma das er ein Profi war. "Um so besser," schmunzelte er, "dann brauche ich mich wenigstens nicht zurückzuhalten." 

Als Ranma seinen Gegner erreicht hatte und seinen Angriff startete, rief ihm Neo irgend etwas zu, aber er achtete nicht darauf. Ranma vollführt eine komplizierte Punch-Kick Combo, die Mousse oder seinen Vater sofort zu Boden geschickt hätte. Der andere Mann blockte sie beinahe gelangweilt. 

Ranma knirschte mit den Zähnen und steigerte sein Tempo. Langsam beginnt sich seine blaue Aura zu zeigen, und die Attacken kommen immer schneller. Aber der Andere scheint immer schon im Voraus zu wissen was Ranma vorhat. 

Unser Martial Artist sprang mit einem Backflip zurück und geht in eine geduckte Verteidigungsposition. *_Was zur Hölle ist das für ein Kerl? Der ist mindestens so gut wie Happy._* Ranma verlagerte sein Gewicht als der Andere einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte. *_Dabei sieht der gar nicht danach aus. Ich werde wohl ernst machen müssen_.* 

Als der Agent einen Zweiten Schritt machte griff Ranma wieder an. Tritte zum Kopf und Bauch erwiesen sich weiterhin als erfolglos. Dann nahm Ranma wieder etwas mehr Abstand und stieß seine Hände nach vorne. 

"Moko..." 

Neos Augen weiteten sich, als er den Befehl erkannte den Ranma in die Matrix eingab. 

"...Takabisha!" 

Der bläuliche Ki-Blast flog auf den Agenten zu und- 

-wurde aufgefangen. 

Der Mann im Anzug hielt den Blast in seiner ausgestreckten rechten Hand, mit der anderen nahm er seine Sonnenbrille ab. "Nun ist aber genug, Kleiner. Geh lieber nach Hause bevor ich ungemütlich werde." 

Ranma reckte arrogant sein Kinn vor. "Pah! Ich habe nicht mal richtig angefangen." 

Die Sonnenbrille wurde zusammengeklappt und ins Jackett gesteckt. "Ich weiß." Dann griff er warnungslos an. Ranma wurde sein eigener Ki-Blast ins Gesicht geschoben, dann trafen ihn Schläge von einer Geschwindigkeit, das einem der Amaguriken wie Slowmotion vorgekommen wäre. Das letzte, was Ranma hörte bevor er zusammenbrach war die Stimme des Agenten. 

"Sei froh das wir dich noch brauchen, sonst wärst du jetzt fällig." 

############################################################################# 

"Die Auseinandersetzung zwischen unserem Objekt und dem Wächterprogramm verläuft unbefriedigend. Das Objekt hätte ein bessere Wertung erzielen müssen." 

"Auswertung des Kampfes abgeschlossen. Objekt lief auf 24,769% seiner Kapazität. Er schien den Wächter nicht als potentielle Gefahr eingestuft zu haben." 

"Wie ist die Berechnung bei maximaler Leistung?" 

"Gewinnchance beträgt 91,427%." 

... 

"Warnung! Wächter ist auf Widerständler gestoßen. Programm droht zu versagen." 

"Subroutine ändern. Wächter an Regeln in Omega-Sektion anpassen." 

... 

... 

"Negativ. Eindringling angeschlagen, aber weiter aktiv. Erkannt als 'Neo'." 

"Wächterprogramm versagt. Soll Beta-Programm hinzugezogen werden?" 

"Negativ. Risiko zu hoch. Wie ist Status des Eindringlings?" 

"Eindringling hat die Matrix verlassen. Wächter ist zerstört." 

############################################################################# 

Das Umfeld glich einem Trümmerhaufen, schlimmer als das was Ranma und Ryoga angerichtet hatten. Neo stand schwer atmend da, sein Mantel war weg, sein Shirt zerrissen. Noch während er keuchend wieder zu Atem kam verschwanden die Wunden auf seinem Körper.   
Neo ging zu Ranma´s bewußtloser Form und kniete nieder. Eine kurze Untersuchung zeigte ihm das er keine ernsthaften Verletzungen hatte. Neo beschloß das er auf diesen interessanten Jungen noch einmal zurückkommen würde, dann zog er ein Handy praktisch aus dem Nichts. Er gab eine lange Nummer ein und hielt das Gerät ans Ohr. 

"Hier Neo. Holt mich wieder zurück." 

Augenblicke später dematerialisierte sich sein Körper. Das Handy fiel haltlos hinunter, kurz bevor es den Boden berührte verschwand es ebenfalls.   
  
  
  
  
  


Auf der Nebuchadnezzar, zurück in der Wirklichkeit. Neo blinzelte in das Licht, als er aus der VR erwachte. Er trennte sich vom Interface und setzte sich auf, dann sah er die anderen um sich herumstehen. Morpheus trat vor. 

"Was zum Teufel war denn da los? Deine Biowerte haben fast verrückt gespielt, hast du dich mit zehn Agenten gleichzeitig angelegt?" 

Neo schwang die Beine von der Liege und rieb sich die Augen, bevor er seinen Boß ansah. "Nein, nur einer. Aber der hatte es in sich. Der war irgendwie ... anders." 

"Ich verstehe nicht," fragte Trinity, "was soll das heißen? Ein Agent ist ein Agent, und wir wissen das die kein Problem für dich sind." 

"Ich sagte doch, der war anders. Er war nicht besser als die anderen, aber er konnte mehr. Zum Beispiel einen Wirbelsturm erzeugen, einfach so." Neo schnippte mit dem Finger. "Und das ist nicht alles. Er konnte auch Elektrizität erzeugen, oder als was man das bezeichnen kann." 

"Blödsinn. Wahrscheinlich hatte er eine neue Waffe," sagte Morpheus. "Oder etwas anderes. Aber Wetter machen können die Agenten noch nicht." 

"Ähm, da wär´ ich mir nicht so sicher." 

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Tank, welcher sich sehr unwohl zu fühlen begann. "Erkläre das genauer." 

"Naja, ich habe mir die neue Sektion noch mal genauer angesehen." Tank spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern. "Und es sieht so aus, als ob dort ein paar andere Subroutinen eingebaut sind. Ich meine, dort scheint mehr möglich zu sein wie in der restlichen Matrix. Und natürlich wissen das die Agenten." 

"Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?" bellte Neo. "Der hätte mich erledigen können." 

"Hey, ich hab´ das auch erst eben rausgefunden," verteidigte sich Tank. 

Trinity trat schlichtend dazwischen. "Hört auf. es ist ja nichts passiert. Erzählt lieber," damit wandte sie sich an Neo, "was du gesehen hast. Bevor der Agent dich gestört hat, meine ich." 

"Wenn ich es erzähle werdet ihr es wahrscheinlich nicht glauben. Aber jetzt nach Tank´s Entdeckung," er warf einen Seitenblick auf den Kollegen, "scheint es mir etwas erklärbarer." 

Er gab die Ereignisse wieder. Wie Ranma vom Himmel fiel und genau auf Ryoga. Und Beide unverletzt blieben. Der Kampf zwischen ihnen, und die daraus resultierende Zerstörung. Als er erzählte wie Akane ihren Hammer heraufbeschworen hatte unterbrach ihn Morpheus. 

"Das hört sich an, als wenn wir unsere Telefone herbeiholen." 

"Ja, nur das unser Interface nicht mit der Matrix verbunden ist," bemerkte Tank. "'Wir' können dort machen was wir wollen, normale Menschen nicht." 

"Es wird noch besser," setzte Neo fort, "als der Agent auf mich geschossen hatte bin ich aufs Dach geflüchtet. Und dieser Ranma hat genau das Gleiche getan." 

"Du meinst er ist auch geflüchtet?" 

"Nein, er ist auch aufs Dach gesprungen. Zwanzig Meter weit." 

"WAAS?" 

"Und dann hat er den Agenten angegriffen. Und verdammt, der Junge war GUT. So einen könnten wir für uns gebrauchen." 

"Lassen wir mal das Thema 'Potentieller Verbündeter' weg, ja?" sagte Morpheus. "Was mich in erster Linie interessiert ist: Können wir von Omega aus in die Matrix eindringen?" 

Neo zuckte die Schultern. "Ich hatte leider keine Zeit mich darum zu kümmern. Aber die VR muß völlig übergeschnappt sein, wenn sie normalen Menschen zugriff auf die inneren Subroutinen gibt. Aber ich denke schon." 

Morpheus nickte zufrieden. "Gut. Verhalten wir uns für eine Weile ruhig, wenn etwas Gras über die Sache gewachsen ist starten wir einen zweiten Versuch. und ich will hoffen das-" 

Lauter Alarm hallte durch den Raum. Sofort war Tank an der nächsten Computerkonsole. 

"Was ist los?" 

Ich weiß noch nicht, laß mir doch mal ein wenig Zeit," beschwerte sich Tank und hämmerte auf die Tasten. Nach ein paar Momenten stutzte er und runzelte die Stirn, dann tippte er weiter. 

"Und?" 

Tank drehte sich um und sah die anderen an. "Hat einer von euch ein Projekt in der Matrix am laufen?" 

Kollektives Kopfschütteln. 

"Nunja," meinte er weiter, "ich weiß nicht wie, aber es sieht so aus als hätten wir einen Aussteiger." 

Morpheus imitierte Tank´s Stirnrunzeln. "Das ist unmöglich, ohne unsere Hilfe kann sich keiner aus dem System befreien." 

"Das weiß ich auch." Tank sah wieder auf den Bildschirm. "Aber nach diesen Werten kommt einer raus." 

"Und da sitzt du hier noch rum und drehst Däumchen?" fuhr ihn Morpheus an. "Sieh zu das du ihn findest! Und ihr," er drehte sich zu Neo und Trinity um, "nehmt das Beiboot und holt ihn." 

############################################################################# 

Ranma erwachte. Er blinzelte, dann sprang er auf die Beine und schüttelte den Kopf. "Verdammt! Hat mich der Kerl doch tatsächlich erwischt." Er schaute sich um, ob sein Gegner vielleicht noch in der Nähe war, aber Fehlanzeige. Dafür bemerkte er die beachtliche Zerstörung. "Da hab ich wohl das Beste verpaßt. Wie der Kampf wohl ausgegangen ist? Hoffentlich ist von dem Heini noch was übrig, immerhin schuldet er mir eine Revanche." 

Ranma staubte seine Kleidung ab und wollte wieder gehen, als ihm etwas besonderes auffiel. Er ging ein paar Schritte nach links und sah den Boden an. Dann blickte er sich abermals um. "Das sieht wie ein Hiryuu Shoten Ha aus. Wer kann denn diese Technik kennen?" 

Er fand keine befriedigende Antwort. Schulterzuckend ging er los, als er den zerrissenen Mantel des Anderen entdeckte. Von dem, auf den sein Gegner geschossen hatte. Ranma hob ihn auf. "Sieht ziemlich kaputt aus. Ich nehme ihn besser mit, vielleicht kommt der Andere und sucht ihn." 

Er warf das Kleidungsstück über die Schulter, als etwas hinausfiel. Das eine war eine großkalibrige Waffe, das andere ein kleines Röhrchen. Ranma schaute sich um, dann scharrte er unverdächtig etwas von dem Schutt über die Pistole. Das Röhrchen hob er auf und schüttelte es. Er hörte etwas klappern und öffnete es neugierig, und schüttete sich den Inhalt auf die Hand. 

*_Poh, nur Medizin,_* dachte er enttäuscht, als er eine rote und eine grüne Pille sah. Er wollte sie grade wieder wegstecken als sich sein Magen bemerkbar machte. "Kein Wunder, schließlich habe ich seit heute Mittag nichts mehr gegessen, und der ganze Streß macht hungrig." Nachdenklich sah er auf den Inhalt seiner Hand. "Aber ich kann ja nicht einfach Medizin schlucken, wer weiß für was die ist?" 

Sein Magen knurrte abermals. 

"Ach, was soll´s, wenn ich Akane´s Essen überlebt habe schaff´ ich das auch. Außerdem, wahrscheinlich sind es nur Smarties." Kaum gedacht, schluckte er die rote Pille. Er wollte grade die grüne hinterherwerfen, da wurde die Welt schwarz um ihn. 

############################################################################# 

"Und, schaffst du´s?" fragte Morpheus aufgeregt. 

Tank wandte sich ärgerlich von seinem Computer ab. "Und wenn du noch hundertmal fragst, ich weiß es nicht. Der Austritt war nicht geplant, ich kann nicht mal sagen ob es 'überhaupt' funktioniert." Dann drehte er sich wieder herum und tippte weiter. 

Ein Schweißtropfen lief an seiner Nase herab. "Verdammt." Er schlug auf das Keyboard. "Es klappt nicht. Das Signal ist zu ungenau." 

"Dann nimm den Puffer und grenze es ein. Ich will wissen wer da ohne unsere Hilfe raus will." 

Tank wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Scheiße," fuhr er auf, "ich verliere ihn." 

Morpheus setzte sich an die Konsole neben Tank. "Ich stelle die Phasenvarianz neu ein. ... So, jetzt probier noch mal." 

Tank arbeite fieberhaft. Aber sein Ausdruck sagte nichts Gutes. "Es könnte klappen. Aber es wird knapp. Verdammt knapp." 

############################################################################# 

Das erste was sie spürte war der Regen. Das zweite waren die grauenvollen Kopfschmerzen. Dann kamen die noch viel schlimmeren Magenschmerzen. Würgend setzte sich Ranma-chan auf. "Meine Güte, das fühlt sich an als hätte ich wieder was von Akane gegessen," stöhnte sie. 

Sie stand vollständig auf und wischte sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht, dann trottete sie in Richtung Heimat.   
  
  
  


Im Tendo-Dojo angekommen wurde sie gleich schon von Kasumi empfangen. "Gut das du da bist, Ranma, wir warten schon auf dich." 

"Warum, hat Akane wieder einen Anfall bekommen und die Küche demoliert?" 

"Gute Güte, nein. Die Polizei ist hier, und sie braucht unsere Hilfe. Alle sind schon im Wohnzimmer versammelt." 

Ranma-chan nickte. "Ich schau mal. Wärst du so nett und würdest etwas Wasser für mich aufheitzen?" 

Kasumi nickte und eilte in die Küche. Ranma-chan ging ins Wohnzimmer. Zu ihrer Überraschung waren fast alle versammelt. Die drei Amazonen saßen am Kopfende des Tisches. Am anderen Ende saß Soun, Nabiki rechts neben ihn, Akane links. Zu Ranma-chan´s Missfallen hielt Akane wieder P-Chan im Arm und knuddelte ihn. Ihr Vater saß auf seinem Stammplatz, neben ihm Nodoka. Ihr gegenüber saß Ukyo.   
Neben Ukyo saß ein Mann im dunklen Anzug und Sonnenbrille. Ranma-chan erkannte ihn sofort wieder. 

"Du." Anklagend zeigte sie mit dem Finger auf ihn. "Du bist doch der Kerl der auf mich geschossen hat! Du schuldest mir noch eine Revanche!" 

Der Andere rückte seine Brille zurecht. "Ja, ich weiß. Ein unglückliches ... Mißverständnis. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." 

"Du schuldest mir trotzdem noch einen Kampf. Sag Ort und Zeit, und ich-" 

"Das ist nicht der passende Moment für deine Spielchen," unterbrach ihn Akane. "Mr. Fujisawa hier kommt vom Geheimdienst und braucht unsere Hilfe. Also setzt dich hin und sei still." 

Ranma-chan murmelte etwas von "Haudegen" und setzte sich neben ihre Mutter. Fujisawa rückte seine Brille zurecht und stand auf. 

"Nun da wir vollzählig versammelt sind, können wir anfangen." 

"Uhm, einer fehlt noch," unterbrach Soun. "Ryoga Hibiki ist noch nicht da." 

"Er wird sich wieder verlaufen haben," meinte Cologne mit einem Blick auf das schwarze Ferkel, "aber ich bin sicher wir können ohne ihn anfangen." 

"Gut, dann werde ich ihnen erklären worum es geht. Wir haben in letzter Zeit eine gefährliche Terroristengruppe beobachtet. Sehr skrupellos und nur schwer zu fassen. Laut unseren Informanten haben sie diesen Stadtteil als ihr nächstes Operationsgebiet auserwählt. Diese Gruppe ist im höchsten Maße gefährlich, sie haben schon mehrere unserer Agenten auf dem Gewissen, und werden auch vor weiteren Morden nicht zurückschrecken. Der junge Herr Saotome hat meines Wissens schon Bekanntschaft mit einem von ihnen gemacht." 

"Sie meinen den Typen im Trenchcoat?" fragte Ranma-chan. "Der auf den Sie geschossen hatten?" 

"Genau der. Hättest du dich nicht eingemischt hätten wir ihn vielleicht erwischt." 

Ranma-chan ließ den Kopf hängen. Nabiki hob die Hand. "Eine Frage, Herr Fujisawa. Haben Sie grade 'der junge HERR Saotome' gesagt?" 

Fujisawa lachte kurz und humorlos. "Natürlich ist uns Ranma´s Fluch bekannt. Sowie die restlichen Flüche von ihnen." Er warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf P-chan. "Es gibt sehr wenig was wir nicht wissen." 

Alle die um Ryoga´s Geheimnis wußten hoben erstaunt die Augenbrauen. Nabiki machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz diesen Agenten im Auge zu behalten. 

"Natürlich ist uns auch Euer Können und Eure Fähigkeiten bekannt. Aus genau diesem Grund bitten wir Sie auch um Hilfe, da wir uns außerstande sehen die Terroristen alleine festzunehmen." Er gab Cologne einen beruhigenden Blick. "Natürlich sind Ihre geheimen Techniken bei uns sicher verwahrt. Um genau zu sein, wir haben einige Mitglieder ihres Stammes bei uns in führenden Positionen, zum Beispiel Lo Xion." 

Cologne nickte. "Gut gut, dann hat sich meine Frage erübrigt." 

"Ich hätte da aber noch etwas. Wieviel springt für uns dabei heraus?" Dreimal dürft ihr raten von wem das kam. 

Fujisawa setzte sich wieder an den Tisch. "Nun, Fräulein Tendo, als Gegenleistung sind wir bereit über ihre Machenschaften auch in Zukunft hinwegzusehen." Nabiki wurde krebsrot im Gesicht und sagte kein Wort mehr. 

"Wenn ich Sie richtig verstanden habe," fragte Cologne Fujisawa, "dann wollen Sie das wir Ihnen helfen diese Leute festzunehmen? Haben Sie schon einen Plan, oder eine Stelle wo wir anfangen können?" 

"Leider nein." Der Agent schüttelte den Kopf. "Diese Menschen sind sehr gerissen, sie verstecken sich an einem Ort den wir nicht ohne weiteres erreichen können. Aber ich muß Sie warnen, dies ist kein Spiel. Die Gegenseite ist gut, sollten Sie auf ihn treffen wird der Kampf nicht leicht. Ich empfehle nur in Gruppen anzugreifen, oder auf Verstärkung zu warten." 

"Pah! Niemand ist besser als ich." Ranma-chan reckte arrogant die Nase nach vorne. Fujisawa schmunzelte. "Als ich gegen dich gekämpft habe, hatte ich aber nicht den Eindruck." 

Genma packte seine Tochter am Kragen. "Was soll das heißen? Hast du etwa verloren?" Ranma-chan warf ihn in den Teich, instand Panda. "Habe ich nicht," verteidigte sie sich, "ich wurde nur überrascht. Das nächste Mal sieht es anders aus." 

Der Panda watschelte zurück an den Tisch. In diesem Moment kam Kasumi mit einem dampfenden Teekessel herein. "Gute Güte, wie gut das ich etwas mehr Wasser aufgeheizt habe." 

Genma griff als erster nach dem Kessel und verwandelte sich zurück, dann gab er ihn an Ranma-chan weiter. Diese kippte sich auch das heiße Wasser über. 

Nichts passierte. 

Ranma-chan stellte den Kessel beiseite und setzte sich. "So, gibt es sonst noch was das wir wissen sollten, ich bekomme langsam Hunger. Was guckt ihr denn so?" 

Alle Anwesenden starrten ungläubig auf eine immer noch weibliche Ranma-chan. Akane und der Agent tauschten besorgte Blicke. Nodoka war die Erste die ihre Stimme wiederfand. "Uhm, Ranma, du -äh- bist immer noch ein Mädchen." 

Schnitt zu Nerima aus der Vogelperspektive. Noch war alles still und friedlich. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" 

Sämtliche Fensterscheiben im Umkreis von fünfhundert Meter gingen zu Bruch. 

Schnitt zurück ins Wohnzimmer der Tendos. Alle außer Ranma-chan, Akane und der Agent lagen am Boden und hielten sich die Ohren. Ranma-chan zitterte am ganzen Körper und rannte dann in Richtung Badezimmer. 

Soun sah sich um und brach in Tränen aus. "Waaaaahh! Meine schönen Fenster." 

Mousse hielt sich seine zerbrochene Brille vor Augen und machte eine sehr überzeugende Soun-Imitation. "Waaaaahh! Jetzt bin ich nicht nur blind, sondern auch noch taub." 

Ukyo stocherte mit dem kleinen Finger in ihren Ohren herum. Shampoo und Cologne taten dasselbe und begannen sich dann in einer dreitausend Jahre alten Amazonen-Zeichensprache zu unterhalten. 

Genma, Nodoka, Akane (mit P-chan) und Fujisawa rannten hinter Ranma-chan hinterher ins Bad. Dort saß der Rotschopf komplett mit Kleidung in der Wanne und kippte sich immer wieder Kübel um Kübel Wasser über den Kopf. "Verdammt, verdammt. Warum geht das nicht mehr? Warum zum Teufel? Mist!" Zornig warf sie die Schale gegen die Wand. 

Nodoka gab Genma ein Zeichen und deutete auf ihr Katana. Genma schluckte und wurde blaß. Dann ging sie zu ihrer Tochter und nahm sie in den Arm. "Keine Angst, wir finden schon eine Lösung. Du bist und bleibst mein Kind, egal ob Junge oder Mädchen." Dann warf sie ihrem Mann einen Blick zu der zu sagen schien: Bei dir ist das aber eine andere Geschichte. 

Fujisawa nickte bedächtig und machte ein paar Mal "Hmm. Hmm." Dann wandte er sich an Ranma-chan. "Ich kann mir vorstellen was passiert ist. Ich würde sagen das Urks-" 

Ranma-chan hatte ihn am Schlips gepackt und mit in die Wanne gezogen. "Spuck's aus." 

Der Agent löste sich aus dem Würgegriff. "Unsere Gegner könnten damit zu tun haben," erklärte er, "einige von ihnen sind fähige Magier, und sie lieben es die Menschen zu quälen. Wenn wir sie erwischen, können wir einen von ihnen dazu bringen dich wieder zurückzuverwandeln, vielleicht sogar dauerhaft." 

"Ranchan kann geheilt werden?" 

"Aiya! Airen wieder ganz Mann?" 

Shampoo und Ukyo kamen ins Bad gestürmt. "Wenn es um Ranchan geht helfen wir noch mal doppelt mehr." "Spatula-Mädchen ausnahmsweise haben recht, Shampoo helfen Ranma." 

Ranma-chan stieg aus dem Wasser und warf ihre nassen Haare zurück. "Worauf warten wir dann noch? Schnappen wir uns die Kerle, je eher ich wieder normal bin, desto besser." 

############################################################################# 

Ranma erwachte. Ein übler Geschmack war in seinem Mund, ein grauenvoller Schmerz in seinem Magen, als ob er von Akane´s Essen gegessen hätte. Er öffnete die Augen und blinzelte heftig, als er in ungewohnt grelles Licht blickte. Er schirmte seine Augen mit der Hand ab und sah sich um. 

Der Raum in dem er sich befand war nicht groß. Vom Aussehen her war es eine komische Mischung aus Gefängniszelle und U-Boot Kajüte. Ranma setzte auf der einfachen Liege, auf der er erwacht war, aufrecht. Zu seiner Überraschung war er bis auf eine merkwürdige Unterhose gänzlich unbekleidet. 

Ranma stand auf und drehte sich einmal im Kreis. Wo immer er auch war, irgend jemand hatte ihn hierhin gebracht, und dieser Jemand würde ihm eine Erklärung schulden. Sein Blick fiel in den kleinen Wandspiegel, und Ranma grimassierte. Seine Haare waren kahlgeschoren. 

"Dieser idiotische Direktor steckt also dahinter. Na warte, wenn ich dich erwische trete ich dir so fest in den Arsch das du wieder in Hawaii landest." Ärgerlich strich er sich über die kurzen Haarstummel. Dann stoppte er. Die Haare waren nicht das einzige was sich verändert hatte. Sein ganzer Körper war anders, viel weniger muskulös als er es gewohnt war. 

Noch bevor sich Ranma zuende gewundert hatte öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Ein Mann Anfang Dreißig kam herein, es war derselbe dem er begegnet war, kurz bevor die Schießerei losgegangen war. Ranma wich einen Schritt zurück und spannte sich, nur für alle Fälle. 

Neo musterte seinen gegenüber kurz, dann reichte er ihm die Hand. "Ich glaube, wir hatten schonmal das Vergnügen ... Ranma, oder?" 

Ranma machte keine Anstalten Neo die Hand zu schütteln. "Was willst du von mir, wo bin ich hier, und warum zum Teufel hast du meinen Zopf abgeschnitten?" 

"Mit deinem Zopf habe ich nichts gemacht, was ich von dir will weiß ich auch noch nicht, und wo du bist ... das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte. Wie fühlst du dich?" 

"Mir ging´s schon besser. Wahrscheinlich waren die Smarties schlecht gewesen oder so. Also, wo bin ich?" 

Neo öffnete die Tür und bedeutete Ranma ihm zu folgen. "Am einfachsten ist es, wenn ich es dir zeige." 

############################################################################# 

Ranma-chan saß auf dem Dach und blickte in die untergehende Sonne. Der heutige Tag war selbst für ihre Verhältnisse ausgesprochen chaotisch verlaufen. Erst nach ziemlich viel Herumgeschreie und zwei neuen Löchern in den Wänden war es ihnen gelungen, die Nerima-Nutso-Squad wieder loszuwerden. 

Sie zog die Knie an den Körper und seufzte. Langsam aber sicher machte der Fluch sie krank. Schlimm genug das sie sich ständig in ein Mädchen verwandelt, aber das war nun schon das dritte Mal das sie in diese Form eingesperrt wurde. 

Ein Geräusch unten im Garten ließ sie aufschauen. Ryoga irrte mal wieder ziellos im Garten umher. Ranma-chan sprang vom Dach und genau auf den Kopf des verlorenen Jungen. "Hey Schweinebacke, wieder vom Weg abgekommen?" 

Ryoga warf Ranma-chan ab und richtete sich wieder auf. "Natürlich nicht. Ich habe mich nur in der Tür geirrt, ist ja auch kein Wunder wenn ihr ständig umbaut." 

"Wir haben hier noch nie umgebaut, wir machen nur die Löcher wieder dicht die du und Shampoo in die Wände geschlagen haben." 

"Uhm, he, achso." Ryoga kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. "Äh, wo war denn gleich noch die Haustür?" 

Ranma-chan verdrehte die Augen und schob ihn in die passende Richtung. Ryoga ging ein paar Schritte, dann drehte er sich noch mal um. "Übrigens, tut mir echt leid das du dich nicht mehr zurückverwandeln kannst." Sein Ausdruck strafte seine Worte Lügen. 

"Pah! Dich will ich mal sehen wenn dir das passiert," grunzte Ranma-chan. "Obwohl, das würde dich gar nicht stören, was? Dann könntest du ständig zum Haudegen ins Bett kriechen, was? Man könnte fast meinen das du gerne ein Ferkel bist," neckte sie weiter. 

Ryoga ballte die Fäuste und schlug Ranma-chan über den Kopf. "Quatsch. Was glaubst du warum ich immer unterwegs bin und nicht ständig hier? Nur kann ich aus irgendeinem Grund Jusenkyo nicht mehr finden." Dann beschloß er es ihr mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen. Er grinste. "Aber was ist mit dir? Alles was du machen mußt ist noch mal nach China schwimmen und in die Quelle des ertrunkenen Jungen zu springen. Sogar als du dort warst hast du es nicht gemacht. Ich glaube, unser Mister Ultimativer-Macho ist viel lieber ein Mädchen als ein Junge. Hahahaha!" 

Ranma-chan warf Ryoga in den Teich und kickte das Ferkel dann in L.E.O. Dann hmpfte sie, ging ins Dojo und begann eine Kata. Während sie durch die einzelnen Bewegungen floß hallten Ryoga´s letzte Worte in ihrem Kopf wieder. 

Stimmte es etwa, das sie sich als Mädchen wohler fühlte? Natürlich nicht, sie war ein Junge, und würde auch wieder einer werden. Als sie von Herb in ihre Jusenkyo-Form eingesperrt wurde, hatte sie der Gedanke an ständig weiblich zu sein fast wahnsinnig gemacht.   
Trotzdem, wenn sie ehrlich war mußte sie zugeben das sie der Fluch nicht halb so viel störte wie sie immer tat. Auch jetzt hatte sie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Richtigkeit, das sie ein Mädchen war. 

Ranma-chan schüttelte den Gedanken ärgerlich ab, beendete die Kata und ging zurück ins Haus. 

############################################################################# 

Der Bildschirm zeigte eine düstere Landschaft. Hohe Türme von seltsamer Form standen überall. Der Himmel war verdeckt, schwere Wolken verhüllten die Sonne, kein Lichtstrahl drang durch. 

"Was du hier siehst, ist die Erde." sagte Neo´s Stimme aus dem Off. "Die 'wirkliche' Erde, so wie sie jetzt ist. Das, was du bis jetzt als Realität empfunden hast war nur eine Illusion. Eine Illusion die von unseren Feinden erschaffen wurde." 

Große, shuttleähnliche Fluggeräte schwebten durch die Luft. Noch größere Maschinenwesen, sie erinnerten an AT-ATs, stapften durch die trostlose Landschaft. 

"Das ist der Gegner. Maschinen. Maschinen die wir einst selber erfunden hatten. Sie waren intelligent, sie sollten unser Leben leichter machen. Leider waren sie 'zu' intelligent. Irgendwann erkannten die Maschinen, das sie uns Menschen nicht mehr brauchten. Das war der Tag an dem unser Ende kam." 

Das Bild schwenkte durch die apokalyptische Landschaft. Keine Pflanze war zu sehen, kein Vogel, kein Leben. Nur die Maschinenwesen stapften umher. Die Kamera fuhr weiter, einen der Türme hinauf. Als sie näher kam sah man, das dort Tausende von Kapseln angebracht waren. bei genaueren Hinsehen erkannte man die Körper hinter den Plexiglasdeckeln. 

"Das Schicksal der Menschheit schien besiegelt. Dann jedoch gingen die Rohstoffvorräte unseres Planeten zu ende, und mit ihnen die Energie. Solar- oder Windkraft war ausgeschlossen, der Krieg hatte das Klima zu stark verändert." 

Während die Kamera näher an eine der Kapseln zoomte und den dort eingeschlossenen Menschen in die Linse nahm, setzte Morpheus die Erklärung fort. "Um zu überleben mußten die Maschinen sich eine andere Energiequelle suchen. Und sie fanden eine." 

Unser Blickwinkel entfernte sich langsam von dem Monitor, auf dem das Geschehen bislang gezeigt wurde. Vor dem Monitor können wir nun Ranma sitzen sehen. Links neben ihm sitzt Trinity, Neo steht etwas abseits. 

Morpheus stellt sich zwischen Ranma und den Bildschirm. "Sie fanden uns," sagte er mit haßerfüllter Stimme. "Der Menschliche Körper produziert kleine Mengen an elektrischer Energie. Und nachdem sie und fast ausgerottet hatten, halten die Maschinen uns nun wie Hühner in der Legebatterie. Und genau das sind wir für sie." Er hielt eine Mignon-Zelle Ranma vor die Nase. "Batterien. Und wenn wir leer sind schmeißen sie uns weg." 

"Und damit wir auch immer schön brav und artig sind," machte Trinity weiter, "lassen sie uns glauben das die Welt noch in Ordnung ist. Sie stecken und in diese virtuelle Realität, und wir sind so blöd und merken es nicht mal." 

Morpheus schaltete den Monitor ab. "Nun kennst du unsere Geschichte. ich weiß, es klingt unglaublich, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Die 'echte' Wahrheit, nicht das was du bislang geglaubt hast." 

Ranma starrte noch etwas auf den leeren Schirm. Dann zuckte er die Schultern. "Okay. ich hab´s zwar nicht begriffen, aber wenn ihr das sagt ..." Er sah Morpheus an. "Und jetzt?" 

Der schwarze Hüne war überrascht. "Du ... du glaubst uns? Einfach so?" 

"Hey, es hätte mir von Anfang an klar sein müssen," sagte Ranma lässig, "das mein Leben ein Traum sein muß. Solche Sachen passieren nicht in Wirklichkeit." 

Kollektives Blinzeln der Anderen. 

"Was für Sachen?" fragte Trinity neugierig. 

"Einen Idioten zum Vater, eine Mutter mit ... ungewöhnlichen Vorstellungen von 'Männlichkeit', drei Verlobte, eine Vierte die glaubt sie wäre mit mir verlobt, Dutzende von Irren die mich umbringen, heiraten oder beides wollen, einen Schulleiter mit Hawaiitick ... Und da wäre auch noch mein Fluch." 

Erneutes kollektives Blinzeln. "Fluch?" fragten alle. 

"Ja, ich zeig´s euch. Habt ihr etwas warmes und kaltes Wasser?" 

"Da in der Ecke ist ein Waschbecken, aber wofür...?" 

Ranma hörte Neo nicht weiter zu und ging zur Spüle. Kurz darauf kam er mit zwei Gläsern Wasser wieder. "Also, als ich mit Pops in China umherwanderte, da stießen wir auf dieses Gebiet namens Jusenkyo ... Ach, am Besten zeige ich es euch." 

Er leerte das eine Glas über seinem Kopf aus, dann sah er die Anderen an. "Seht ihr, das ist mein Fluch." 

"Also, ich kann nichts besonderes entdecken. Was genau ist denn passiert?" 

"Seid ihr denn blind?" Ranma deutete auf seine Brust. "Seht ihr denn nicht das ich ein ..." Er stoppte, und fühlte über seinen noch immer flachen Oberkörper. " ... Mädchen bin???" Er zog sein Hemd vor und sah hinein, der nächste Griff ging an die Hose. Alles war da wo es sein sollte. "Ich, ich bin ein Junge. Ein Junge! Ich bin geheilt! Geheilt! GEHEILT!" 

Die Anderen sahen fassungslos zu, wie Ranma wie ein Irrer durch den Raum hüpfte und jauchzte. Morpheus ging zu Tank und beugte sich zu ihm rüber. "Bist du dir sicher das er durch den Transfer keine bleibenden Schäden zurückbehalten hat?" 

"Jetzt nicht mehr," schüttelte Tank den Kopf. 

############################################################################# 

Wasser. 

Kaltes Wasser. 

Ranma-chan befand sich im Badezimmer und kippte sich Kübel um Kübel über den Kopf, um die Seife vom Körper abzuspülen. Dann stellte sie den Behälter zur Seite und wandte sich dem Furo zu. Sie stoppte und sah die Badewanne nachdenklich an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich traurig um. 

Ihr Blick fiel in den Spiegel. Ein rothaariges, gutaussehendes Mädchen sah zurück. Ranma-chan trat einen Schritt vor und legte ihre Hand an das Glas. "Wer bist du?" fragte sie ihr Spiegelbild. "Wer bin 'ich'?" Das Spiegelbild blieb ihr die Antwort schuldig. 

Sie seufzte, griff nach einem Handtuch und wickelte es sich um die Hüfte. Dann nahm sie es wieder ab und hüllte ihren gesamten Oberkörper darin ein. Ranma-chan verließ das Bad und ging in ihr Zimmer.   
Dort angekommen ging sie zum Kleiderschrank und begann sich anzuziehen. Normale Wäsche. Normale 'Jungen'unterwäsche. Als sie nach Hose und einem ihrer chinesischen Hemden griff stoppte sie. Sie zog die Hand wieder zurück und öffnete einen anderen, kleineren Teil des Schrankes. 

############################################################################# 

"WAS? Was soll das heißen?" 

"Das was es heißt, eben. Du kannst nicht mehr zurück. Mitgehangen, mitgefangen. Sorry Kumpel." 

Mit einem Satz war Ranma über dem Tisch, hatte Morpheus am Kragen gepackt und ihn vom Stuhl hochgezerrt. "Erklärung!" verlangte er. "Aber zackig!" 

Trinity legte ihm in einer beruhigenden Geste die Hand auf die Schulter. Ranma zögerte noch einen Moment, dann warf er Morpheus mit einem Grunzen wieder auf seinen Stuhl. Der Schwarze zog sein Hemd wieder zurecht und begann. 

"Keiner von uns kann zurück in die Matrix. Jedenfalls nicht auf Dauer. Wir sind aus dem System entfernt, jedesmal wenn wir wieder reingehen erkennt uns die Matrix als Fremdkörper. Selbst wenn wir dich wieder zurücklassen würden, die Agenten würden dich umbringen. Abgesehen davon-" 

"Agenten?" unterbrach ihn Ranma, "was für Agenten?" 

"Erinnerst du dich an den Typen gegen den du gekämpft hast, kurz nachdem wir uns das erste Mal trafen?" fragte Neo. Ranma nickte. "Das war ein Agent." 

"Und so eine Lusche soll mich umbringen?" Ranma verzog abfällig das Gesicht. "Pah! Das ich nicht lache. Solche Kerle verputze ich zum Frühstück." 

"Das habe ich aber ganz anders in Erinnerung," meinte Neo trocken. "Soweit ich weiß hast du ziemlich alt ausgesehen." 

"Ach was, der Kerl hatte nur Glück. das nächste Mal-" 

"Es gibt kein 'nächstes Mal!" Morpheus schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch. "Bei Agenten gibt es NIE ein nächstes Mal. Entweder du entkommst ihnen, oder du bist Tod." Zornig zeigte er mit dem Finger auf Ranma. "Der einzige Grund warum du noch lebst ist, weil Neo dir den Arsch gerettet hat." 

"Und selbst für ihn war es diesmal knapp," warf Trinity ein. "Glaub uns, Ranma, gegen einen Agenten kann außer Neo niemand etwas ausrichten." 

Ranma verzog den Mund und warf einen Seitenblick auf Neo. *_Der soll so gut sein?_* dachte er. Unser Martial Artist stand auf, stellte sich vor ihn hin und betrachtete ihn abschätzend von oben bis unten. "Okay," sagte er dann, "wenn ich dich besiege heißt das, das ich ebenfalls besser bin wie diese Agenten, und dann laßt ihr mich zurück nach Hause." 

"Hör mal, Ranma, wir haben hier wichtigeres zu tun als-" fing Morpheus an, aber Neo unterbrach ihn. 

"In Ordnung, Kleiner. Schlägst du mich darfst du zurück." 

Ranma hob seine Arme in Kampfstellung, was ihm merkwürdige Blicke einbrachte. "Willst du dich etwa hier schlagen?" 

"Wo sonst? Oder habt ihr hier in eurer Konservendose ein Dojo?" 

Neo schüttelte spöttisch den Kopf. "So etwas ähnliches. Komm mit." 

Er führte ihn in ein Nebenzimmer, wo die Transferstühle standen. Tank eilte zu einer Konsole und begann eifrig zu tippen. Neo deutete Ranma sich auf einen der Stühle zu setzen. 

"Und was soll das ganze?" fragte dieser, als er sich niederließ. 

"Ganz einfach: Für solche Scherze haben wir die Matrix." 

"Huh? Aber habt ihr eben nicht gesagt, das-" 

"Das hier ist auch nicht die Echte," unterbrach ihn Tank ohne von seinem Pult aufzuschauen. "Es ist nur eine Simulation, ein Construkt, wo wir unter Realbedingengen üben können." 

Neo hatte sich inzwischen ebenfalls auf seinen Platz gesetzt. "Ich denke es ist besser wenn ich unserem jungen Kollegen die ganze Geschichte erzähle wenn wir drin sind. Tank, lädst du das passende Programm?" 

Tank machte das 'Daumen nach oben' Zeichen. "Schon alles fertig. Und ab mit euch." 

Neo lachte und lehnte sich zurück. Ranma tat es ihm gleich. Noch bevor er sich wundern konnte was das Ganze eigentlich zu bedeuten hatte, wurde er automatisch angestöpselt. Ein grauenvoller Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Schädel, dann wurde alles weiß. 

Als Ranma wieder was erkennen konnte lag er auf dem Boden, in der Seitenstraße einer Großstadt. Neo war bei ihm. 

"Ich weiß, am Anfang hat man das Gefühl kotzen zu müssen. Aber das legt sich." 

Er half dem Jungen auf die Beine. Ranma sah sich erstaunt um. Er wußte nicht wo er war, aber er war weder in Nerima noch an Bord der Nebuchadnezzar. "Wo sind wir hier?" fragte er. 

Neo ging los und deutete ihm zu folgen. Als sie die Seitenstraße verließen betraten sie einen Strom von Menschen. Alle hasteten vorwärts, alle schienen beschäftigt. Neo ging mitten in die Menge hinein und bewegte sich gegen den Strom. Obwohl ihn niemand zu beachten schien, so wichen ihm doch alle aus. 

"Das hier ist die Matrix. Eine Illusion. Eine Traumwelt. Nichts ist hier real," sagte Neo, während er zwischen den Menschen hindurchging. "Die Leute glauben, sie wären frei, hätten einen freien Willen. Doch in Wirklichkeit ist die ganze 'Welt' nur ein riesiges Gefängnis." 

Ranma folgte ihm und sah sich staunend um. Die ganze Szene wirkte irgendwie eindrucksvoll. Plötzlich blieb er stehen, er hatte ein bekanntes Gesicht gesehen. Seine Mutter befand sich in der Menge, kam ihm entgegen, schien ihn aber nicht zu bemerken. "Mom?" rief Ranma. "Mom!" 

Nodoka blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie lächelte. Ranma drängte sich zwischen den anderen hindurch auf sie zu. Plötzlich erfroren Nodoka´s Gesichtszüge, dann begann sie sich zu verändern. Nur Augenblicke später stand dort, wo eben noch eine Frau im mittleren Alter war, ein Mann.   
Ein Mann im schwarzen Anzug, mit schwarzen Schuhen und einer schwarzen Sonnenbrille. Ein Mann, der eine großkalibrige Pistole hervorzog und sie auf Ranma richtete. 

"Stopp!" 

Ein einziges Wort von Neo genügte, und die ganze Szene hielt an. Alles war bewegungslos. 

Ranma wandte sich fassungslos um. "Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?" wollte er wissen. 

Neo stellte sich neben dem Agenten und nahm ihm die Pistole weg. "Siehst du, das ist ein Agent. Wenn wir wirklich in der Matrix wären, dann wärst du jetzt Tot. Peng." Er hielt Ranma den Lauf vor die Stirn. 

Ranma schlug Neo´s Hand beiseite. "Hör auf rumzualbern und sag mir was los ist! Wo kommt der Kerl so plötzlich her? Und wo ist meine Mutter?" 

"Deine Mutter war nie hier. Du selbst hast sie erschaffen, der Computer hat in deinem Kopf nach jemanden gesucht dem du vertraust und ihn visuell dargestellt. Das soll aber nicht heißen das das in der echten Matrix nicht auch passieren kann." Er machte eine Handbewegung, und plötzlich befanden sie sich in einem geschlossenem Raum, der tatsächlich an ein altmodisches japanisches Dojo erinnerte. "So, hier sind wir. Du wolltest doch kämpfen, oder?" 

Ranma versuchte zu begreifen was hier geschah, und gab dann auf. "Moment noch. Du willst mir weismachen das diese Agenten den Körper von jeder Person die ich kenne übernehmen können?" 

"Genau das. Das macht sie ja so gefährlich. Erstens überraschen sie dich, zweitens hat man automatisch Hemmungen diejenigen anzugreifen die man gern hat. Auch wenn sie anders aussehen." 

"Vollkommen unmöglich!" protestierte Ranma. 

"Wir sind hier in einem Computerprogramm, hier ist NICHTS unmöglich," schimpfte Neo. Dann beruhigte er sich wieder. "Stell es dir wie ein Videospiel vor. Wir alle sind die Spieler. Und die Agenten benutzen Schummelcodes." 

Ranma dachte eine Zeitlang nach. "Hmm, ich glaube ich verstehe. Etwas. Aber wenn das wirklich wie ein Spiel ist, ich meine, ich weiß das man solche Mogler trotzdem fair schlagen kann." 

"Du hast recht. Ich zum Beispiel kann es. Leider bin ich der Einzige." 

"Bis JETZT." 

"Du hast keine Chance gegen mich, Ranma. Selbst wenn ich mich zurückhalten würde." 

Ranma richtete sich ärgerlich auf und sah Neo in die Augen. "Ich bin Ranma Saotome." Er tippte sich mit dem Daumen auf die Brust. "Ich habe noch NIE verloren, nicht wenn es darauf ankommt." 

Gegen seinen Willen mußte Neo schmunzeln. "Beweise es." 

Warnungslos sprang Ranma vor und griff an. Er grinste siegessicher, als Neo keine Anstalten machte auszuweichen.   
Das Grinsen wurde zu einer Grimasse als sein Gegner dann doch reagierte. Neo bewegte sich mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die Ranma nicht mal bei Happosai oder Cologne gesehen hatte. 

Im weiteren Verlauf kam Ranma der Kampf verdächtig bekannt vor. Er und Akane hatten zahlreiche solche Matches gehabt. Nur war es da Akane gewesen die erfolglos angegriffen hatte, und er, Ranma, war ständig ausgewichen.   
Ranma kochte vor Wut, er haßte es wenn man ihn nicht ernst nahm, und Neo spielte nur mit ihm. Es wurde zeit die Hemmungen fallen zu lassen und richtig ernst zu machen. 

Neo konnte sein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Der Junge war gut, zweifelsohne. Und der Stil in dem er kämpfte war außergewöhnlich. Neo wollte grade sagen das es gut gewesen sei, als Ranma sich in Luft auflöste. 

"Was zum? Wo ist er hin?" 

"Hinter dir." 

Neo fuhr herum und sah grade noch eine Faust auf sich zufliegen. Er überschlug sich in der Luft und landete ungeschickt auf dem Boden. Diesen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit war alles was Ranma brauchte, und in den folgenden Augenblicken war Neo tatsächlich in der Defensive. Dann wendete sich das Blatt wieder, und Ranma bekam sein Fett weg. 

Nach einiger Zeit standen sich die Kontrahenten schwer atmend gegenüber. Korrektur, nur Ranma war aus der Puste, Neo schien noch frisch wie am Anfang. 

"Also, ich muß sagen," Ranma stützte sich erschöpft mit den Händen auf seine Knie, "du bist gar nicht mal so übel für einen Anfänger. Wieso habe ich nur das Gefühl das du immer schon vorher weißt was ich vorhabe?" 

"Das ist einfach," antwortete Neo gelassen, "weil ich es 'wirklich' vorher schon weiß." 

Ranma sah in komisch an. 

"Laß mich mal versuchen es zu erklären," begann Neo. "Erstmal mußt du begreifen das hier nicht die Wirklichkeit ist. Das hier," er machte eine umfassende Geste, "ist nur eine virtuelle Realität. Dein echter Körper sitzt immer noch auf dem Stuhl auf der Nebuchnezzar." 

Ranma machte ein seltsames Gesicht, und sah dann auf seine Hände. "Ich fühl´ mich aber ziemlich echt hier." 

"Das solltest du auch. Es heißt aber nicht das es so ist. Schau her, es ist so: Normalerweise gibt dein Hirn deinem Körper einen Befehl, und dann bewegst du dich. Hier ist es so das dein Hirn den Befehl in die Matrix sendet. Und ich habe den Vorteil, das ich sehen kann was du denkst. Grob ausgedrückt." 

Ranma verschränkte die Arme. "Okay, was denke ich jetzt?" 

Neo stöhnte genervt. "So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Versuch einfach mal dich zu konzentrieren. Zu spüren was ich vorhabe." 

Der junge Martial Artist nickte, schloß die Augen und konzentrierte sich. 

"Und? Da ist was, nicht wahr?" 

"Hu-hum." 

"Was spürst du?" 

"Das ich Hunger habe." 

############################################################################# 

Im Wohnzimmer.   
Genma-Panda und Soun saßen an ihrem Shogiboard und spielten mal wieder eine Partie Go. Akane und Nabiki saßen am Tisch an ihren Hausaufgaben. Alle vier sahen auf als Ranma-chan die Treppe hinunterkam. Der Anblick war äußerst ungewöhnlich, anstelle ihres normalen Outfits hatte sie ein leuchtend gelbes Sommerkleid an. 

Ohne auf die verdutzten Blick zu achten ging Ranma-chan an ihnen vorbei und in die Küche. 

Nodoka saß dort mit Kasumi zusammen. Auf ihrer Stirn erschien eine Falte als sie ihren Sohn-jetzt-Tochter hineinkommen sah. "Ranma?" 

"Mom, kann ich dich einen Augenblick sprechen?" Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf Kasumi. "Allein?" 

Kasumi verstand, ging hinaus und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Nodoka betrachtete ihre Tochter genauer. Es war nicht das erste Mal das sie sie in diesem Kleid sah. Als Ranma sich ihr gegenüber als 'Ranko Tendo' ausgegeben hatte, hatte sie oft genug Frauenkleidung getragen. Nun jedoch gab es keinen wirklichen Grund mehr dazu. bis auf... 

"Ranma, ich weiß wie schwer das für dich ist. Ich kann deinen Fluch akzeptieren, auch falls du diesen Zustand nicht mehr rückgängig machen kannst und in dieser Form bleiben mußt. Aber das du so schnell aufgibst, das verstehe ich nicht." 

"Mom, ich ... ich will versuchen es dir zu erklären, aber-" Sie stoppte, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie ruckartig. Vor der Tür stand Nabiki, gebeugt und hielt ein umgedrehtes Glas an ihr Ohr. 

Ranma-chan räusperte sich. Nabiki richtete sich auf, zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, dann drehte sie sich um und ging. Ranma-chan schloß die Tür wieder und wandte sich ihrer Mutter zu. 

Der Rotschopf setzte sich an den Tisch, zog einen Gegenstand hervor und legte ihn vor sich hin. Nodoka starrte auf den Zeremoniendolch. "Ranma?" fragte sie geschockt. 

"Mutter. Nimm ihn, nimm ihn und wisse das du damit auch mein Leben in Händen hältst." 

Nodoka´s Augen weiteten sich, dann schob sie ärgerlich den Dolch zur Seite. "Was soll der Quatsch?" 

Ranma-chan seufzte, nahm den Dolch und legte ihn in die Hand ihrer Mutter. Dann senkte sie den Kopf. "Nimm ihn und entscheide über mein Leben. Ich habe versagt. Ich kann das Versprechen nicht erfüllen. Ich bin kein Mann." Sie schluchzte. "Nicht mehr." 

Nodoka sah hilflos mit zu, wie Ranma-chan ihre Arme auf den Tisch legte, den Kopf darin vergrub und anfing hemmungslos zu weinen. Die ältere Frau stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm. "Schhhht. Ist ja gut. Erzähle es mir einfach." 

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Ranma-chan sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und begann zu erzählen. "Ich weiß nicht was es ist. Ich wurde schon früher in meine weibliche Form eingesperrt, aber ich bin immer noch 'ich' geblieben. Ich war immer noch ein Junge. Irgend etwas ist diesmal anders. Ich ... ich kann es nicht beschreiben, aber ... der Gedanke ständig ein Mädchen zu sein 'stört' mich nicht mehr. Im Gegenteil, ich fühle mich zum ersten mal seit langem wohl, so als ob ich endlich wieder so bin wie ich sein sollte. ich glaube," sie schluchzte, "ich glaube das ich gar kein Junge mehr sein will." 

Nodoka nickte verständnisvoll. "Und du glaubst, ich würde dich deswegen jetzt umbringen?" 

Ranma-chan schwieg und senkte den Kopf. 

"Du Dummerchen. Männlich zu sein hat doch nichts damit zu tun ein Mann zu sein. Solange du ehrlich und du selbst bist, ist überhaupt kein Problem dabei." 

############################################################################# 

Erwachen. 

Das Erwachen fiel ihm schwer. Wie zuvor hatte er einen schlechten Geschmack im Mund. Diesmal kam er aber daher weil er sich auf die Zunge gebissen hatte, und sein Mund voller Blut war. Ranma blinzelte träge und setzte sich auf. Mit einem dumpfen ~Pflupp~ löste sich seine Nackenbuchse vom Interface. 

Er stieg vom High-Tech-Stuhl und spuckte aus. Ranma fühlte sich als hätten zwanzig Elefanten eine Runde Polka auf seinem Rücken getanzt. Er würde es niemanden zugeben, und alles abstreiten, aber er mußte zugeben das Neo besser als er war. Der Kampf hatte sicherlich mehrere Stunden gedauert, und beide Kontrahenten hatten sich nichts geschenkt, aber am Ende war Neo klar als Sieger hervorgegangen. 

Ranma schüttelte die letzten Schleier der Müdigkeit ab und stand auf. Er wollte wieder ins Nebenzimmer gehen, aber als er Stimmen hörte stoppte er und lauschte. Die Tür war nur angelehnt, und das Gespräch deutlich zu verstehen. 

"... habe immer gedacht das du unschlagbar bist," sagte Trinity grade, "und jetzt stolpert dieser Ranma hier rein und zieht eine Show ab ... Ich kann´s noch immer nicht glauben." 

"Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast, er hat mich doch nicht besiegt." Das war Neo´s Stimme. 

"Nein, aber er hat dich berührt. Geschlagen. Mehrmals! Das sollte eigentlich unmöglich sein," regte sich Trinity weiter auf. "Schließlich bist du der Messias. Du solltest absolute Kontrolle über das Programm haben. Und nun macht dir zuerst dieser Agent, von dem du behauptest er könnte das Wetter verändern, die Hölle heiß, und jetzt Ranma." 

"Bei Ranma liegt es an seinem Ego." Wieder Neo. 

"Was meinst du damit?" fragte Trinity. 

"Denk nach, dann weißt du´s." 

"Ich habe keine Lust zum denken. Nun sag schon." 

"Du weißt wie die Kämpfe in der Matrix ablaufen, oder? Wenn ich 'weiß' das ich dich treffe, dann treffe ich dich auch. Und wenn du 'weißt' das du blocken kannst, dann blockst du auch. Und wenn-" 

"-ich weiß das ich blocken kann, du aber weißt das du treffen kannst, dann kommt es darauf an wer die Sache länger durchhält," beendete Trinity den Satz. Dann dämmerte die Erkenntnis. "Warte, willst du damit sagen das Ranma 'weiß' das er dich treffen kann?" 

"Genau das. Der Junge hat ein Ego, so groß wie Manhatten. Man könnte ihn schon fast arrogant nennen. Es ist fast, als ob er absichtlich auf diese Weise erzogen wurde. Mit dieser Selbstsicherheit wäre er ein unentbehrlicher Verbündeter," sagte Neo. 

"Bei dem Agenten weiß ich was es war." Unverkennbar Tank´s tiefer Bariton. "In der Omega-Sektion habe ich einige Subroutinen im Basisprogramm gefunden, die so etwas ermöglichen würden. Der Gegner hatte ein paar Tricks im Ärmel gehabt die Neo noch nicht kannte." 

Ranma entschloß sich in diesem Moment reinzukommen. Alle schraken auf und sahen ihn an. Er wandte sich direkt an Tank. "Laß mich raten, diese 'Subroutine', oder wie du das nennst, die gab es in eurem Construckt nicht, oder?" Tank schüttelte den Kopf. Ranma ballte die Fäuste. "Verdammt, jetzt weiß ich warum der Hiryuu Shoten Ha nicht funktioniert hat." 

"Hey, wie lange hast du schon gelauscht?" fuhr in Morpheus an. 

"Lange genug. Lange genug um zu wissen das ich wieder zurück darf, denn" Er tippte sich mit dem Daumen auf die Brust und grinste. "wenn es am Ego liegt wer gewinnt, dann bin ich unschlagbar. Niemand hat ein größeres Ego als ich." 

"Das glaube ich ihm sogar," murmelte Tank abfällig. 

Morpheus schüttelte den Kopf. "Vergiß es. Ich weiß es ist hart, und es tut mir auch leid, aber du bleibst hier." 

"Ich will aber nicht hierbleiben." 

"Warum? Was gibt es in der anderen Welt was dich zurückruft? Nichts von alledem was du dort erlebt hast ist real. Freunde, Bekannte, alles Personen die du nie wirklich getroffen hast. Selbst deine Eltern sind nur zufällige Personen, mit denen du zusammengelebt hast." 

"Ich habe immer gewußt das dieser Panda nicht mein echter Vater sein kann," murmelte Ranma. Laut sagte er: "Völlig egal. Ich habe mich auch nicht verändert als ich aus der Matrix kam, also sind die anderen auch noch die selben. Außerdem will ich zurück zu meiner Verlobten." 

"Warum bist du nur so störrisch?" meinte Morpheus. 

Ranma schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. "Weil ich sie liebe, verdammt. Mein Leben ist nicht hier, sondern bei Akane. Und wenn das Leben ein Traum ist, dann ist es eben so. Aber ich-" Er brach plötzlich ab, schlug sich die Hand vor dem Mund und schaute verlegen in die Runde. "Uhh, habe ich das grade wirklich gesagt?" 

"Was gesagt?" fragte Trinity verwirrt. 

"Das ich Akane liebe?" Allgemeines Nicken war die Antwort. "Pah! Warum sollte ich sowas sagen." Ranma verschränkte die Arme und sah weg. "Dieser Haudegen ist total unhübsch, flach wie ein Brett, und kochen kann sie auch nicht. Warum sollte ich sagen das ich sie liebe?" 

Morpheus, Trinity, Neo und Tank sahen sich vielsagend an. 

"Ich würde sagen wir riskieren es," meinte Morpheus schließlich. 

"Woher dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel?" fragte Neo. 

"Ja, genau," warf Trinity ein. "Wer hat denn hier eben noch laut rumgetönt das-" 

"Meine Sache," bellte Morpheus. Dann sah er Neo an. "Wenn Ranma auf einen Agenten treffen sollte, wie schätzt du seine Chancen ein?" 

"Naja, wenn er seine komischen Attacken alle benutzen kann, und wenn er von Anfang an ernst macht, und wenn er-" 

"Das will ich nicht wissen. Hält er die ersten zehn Sekunden durch, ja oder nein?" 

Neo lachte trocken. "Teufel, ich würde ihm 'dreißig' Sekunden geben. Minimal," fügte er hinzu. 

"Gut," nickte Morpheus, "mehr will ich nicht wissen." Er ging zu Ranma hinüber und legte ihm in einer väterlichen Geste die Hand auf die Schulter. "Du darfst zurück und dich von deiner Verlobten verabschieden. Aber das ist nur eine Ausnahme," sagte er mit sanfter Stimme. "Wahre Liebe ist in unserer Welt zu selten als das man sie mißachten sollte. Aber wenn du sie wirklich liebst, dann laß sie in der Matrix. Sag ihr sie soll dich vergessen und mit jemand anderem glücklich werden. Aber diesen Abschied, den gebe ich dir." 

############################################################################# 

Ranma-chan saß unglücklich im Dojo und starrte vor sich hin. *_Was soll ich ihr nur sagen, was soll ich ihr nur sagen?_* Noch nie im Leben hatte sie sich so hilflos gefühlt. *_Aber ich kann es nicht länger hinauszögern, ich bin es ihr schuldig das sie die Wahrheit kennt._* 

Sie schrak auf als das Objekt ihrer Gedanken das Dojo betrat. Akane ging zu ihr rüber und setzte sich neben sie. "Und, was willst du mir so wichtiges verraten?" fragte sie freundlich. 

*_Oh Gott, ich kann das nicht. Nicht wenn sie mich so anlächelt. Warum muß dieser blöde Fluch auch ausgerechnet jetzt außer Kontrolle geraten, wo ich endlich besser mit Akane zurecht komme?_* 

"Willst du da weiter nur sitzen und mich anstarren," neckte Akane, "oder hast du noch was anderes vor?" 

Ranma-chan spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern. Sie sah ihre Freundin nicht an. "Ich... Ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll...." 

"Nun, am Besten beim Anfang." 

"Also gut." Ranma-chan straffte sich und holte tief Luft. Das mußte jetzt gut laufen. "Akane, du ... du weißt das ich ... das mein Zustand ..... ich meine, das es sein könnte das ich es diesmal nicht schaffen könnte den Fluch wieder zu brechen?" 

Akane setzte sich neben sie und nahm das rothaarige Mädchen tröstend in den Arm. "Red´ nicht so einen Unsinn. Natürlich schaffst du es. Denk daran, Ranma Saotome schafft immer alles." 

"Ja, ich weiß," erwiderte sie zögernd. "Aber ... wenn es nun doch so ist... würdest du trotzdem meine Freundin bleiben?" 

Akane griff ihre Hände und sah ihr tief in die Augen. "So eine dumme Frage, natürlich. Ich bin immer deine Freundin, egal ob Junge oder Mädchen." In ihren Augen erschien ein schelmisches Glitzern. "Und jetzt hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen, du wirst wieder eine Junge werden, da bin ich mir sicher. Wie sollen wir denn sonst die Tendo und Saotome Schulen vereinigen," fügte sie mit einem Wink hinzu. 

Abrupt stand Ranma-chan auf. Ihre Mundwinkel zitterten. "Ich... ich... danke für dein Vertrauen," preßte sie die Worte hervor. Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte aus der Halle, zurück ins Haus. 

Kasumi sah kurz auf als Ranma-chan mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht die Treppe hinaufpolterte, dann hörte sie wie die Tür des Gästezimmers knallte. 

In ihrem Raum angekommen stützte sich Ranma-chan auf den kleinen Schreibtisch und starrte in den Wandspiegel. *_Sie liebt mich. Akane liebt mich. Sie hat es die ganze Zeit getan. Und jetzt, jetzt wo sie es sagt, kann ich ihre Liebe nicht erwiedern._* "Warum?" schrie sie den Spiegel an, "Warum mußt du ausgerechnet jetzt eine Frau werden? Warum kannst du nicht aufhören mich zu quälen?" 

Das Spiegelbild antwortete nicht, es blickte nur mit verheultem Gesicht zurück. 'Echte Männer weinen nicht.' Ranma-chan konnte die Worte ihres Vaters beinahe hören. Die ganzen Jahre hatte sie versucht stark zu sein, ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu haben. Aber in den letzten Tagen hatte sich so viel verändert. Ihr Körper, ihre Gefühle, ihre Sicht der Dinge. 

'Echte Männer weinen nicht.' 

Aber sie war kein Mann mehr. Und so ließ sie die Tränen fließen. 

############################################################################# 

"Wir haben ein versuchtes eindringen in die Omega-Matrix." 

"Ursprung?" 

"Nebuchnezzar." 

"Wie erwartet. Kann unsere Testperson trotz des unvollständigen Zustandes den vorgesehenen Gegner eliminieren?" 

"Positiv. Wenn er mit sich zusammenarbeitet." 

"Zugang gewähren. Beta-agenten informieren." 

############################################################################# 

Ranma wartete ungeduldig darauf das Neo ihn abholte. Er konnte es fast nicht mehr aushalten wieder nach Hause zu kommen. *_Falsch,_* korrigierte er sich, *_ich kann es nicht mehr erwarten Akane wieder zu sehen_.* Ja, genau so war es. Ranma wußte nicht warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er endlich zugeben das er Akane wirklich liebte. Vorher war er sich immer unsicher über seine Gefühle gewesen, ein Teil von ihm hatte den Gedanken immer abgestoßen, aber jetzt war er sich endlich sicher.   
Er liebte Akane, und es würde sich noch herausstellen ob er danach zurück in diese sogenannte 'Realität' gehen würde. Er war sich sicher das die anderen ihn nicht zwingen konnten. 

Die Tür offnete sich, und Neo kam herein. "Alles klar Junge? Dann komm." 

Zusammen gingen sie in den Transferraum. Als Ranma sich auf seinen Stuhl legte sah er noch einmal zu Morpheus hinüber. Der Schwarze nickte ihm zu, mit einem seltsam traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen. Einen Augenblick lang fragte sich Ranma, ob dieser scheinbar gefühllose Mann auch jemanden in der Matrix hatte zurücklassen müssen, dann durchfuhr ihn der scharfe Schmerz des Übergangs. 

Das nächste was er wußte war, das er mitten auf der Straße stand. Diesmal jedoch kannte er die Umgebung, er war keine 200 Meter vom Tendo-Dojo entfernt. Ein kurzer Blick an sich herab sagte ihm das er seine normale Kleidung wiederhatte, und auch das vertraute Gefühl seines Zopfes war wieder da. 

"Ab hier übernehme ich die Führung," rief er Neo zu als er loslief. Mit einem Satz war er auf dem Zaun und erhöhte noch sein Tempo. 

Neo schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, dann lief er hinterher. Es war nicht weit, nach kurzer Zeit bog Ranma in eines der Grundstücke ein. Mit Schwung stieß er die Tür auf. "Tadaima!" 

Soun war der erste. Beim Anblick von unserem Martial Artist brach er in Tränen aus und griff ihn in einer Shampoo-artigen Umarmung. "Ranma, endlich," heulte er. "Wir dachten schon du würdest immer so bleiben." Er gab eine sehr gute Vorstellung davon ab, was Gott während der Arche Noah Geschichte gemacht haben mußte. Ranma bereitete sich schon darauf vor sich wieder zu verwandeln, aber nichts geschah. "Endlich können unsere Schulen vereinigt werden," schluchzte Soun weiter. 

Als nächstes kam Kasumi aus der Küche. "Ohayo Ranma-kun. Wie schön das du wieder normal bist." Sie stoppte und schaute einen Augenblick verwirrt. "Komisch, ich dachte du wärst oben in deinem Zimmer." Dann bemerkte sie Neo und lächelte wieder. "Willst du uns deinen Freund gar nicht vorstellen?" 

Ranma befreite sich aus Souns Umklammerung. "Sicher. Darf ich bekannt machen, das hier ist Neo. Neo, das ist Kasumi Tendo, und Mister tragbare Niagarafälle hier ist ihr Vater Soun. Wißt ihr zufällig wo Akane ist, ich hab´ sie so lange nicht mehr gesehen, ich muß dringend zu ihr." 

"Aber Ranma-kun, du warst doch grade bei Akane." 

Ranma sah die älteste Tendo fragend an. "Was?" 

"Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich dachte du wärst grade von ihr aus dem Dojo gekommen und auf dein Zimmer gegangen." 

Ranma legte die Stirn in Falten, irgend etwas stimmte hier nicht. Er war mindestens drei Tage weg gewesen. "Kannst du einen Moment warten," fragte er Neo, "ich muß eben mal in mein Zimmer. Wenn du willst kannst du dir das Dojo mal anschauen." So gesagt rannte er die Treppe rauf. 

Nichts, nicht sein Vater, nicht seine Mutter, nicht Cologne, nicht einmal Gott selbst hätte ihn darauf vorbereiten können was er sah als er sein Zimmer betrat. 

Seine weibliche Form. 

Sein Fluch, in einem kurzem Kleid, mit offenen Haaren und geröteten Augen, als wenn sie geweint hätte. 

Beide Ranmas starrten sich an. "Wer bist du?" fragten beide gleichzeitig. 

"Ich? Ich bin Ranma Saotome. Nein, ICH bin Ranma Saotome." Wieder, im Duett. 

"Du kannst nicht Ranma sein. Du hast geheult. Ich würde nie heulen," behauptete OtokoRanma. 

"Ich bin Ranma, ich war die ganze Zeit hier, frag die anderen. Und nur weil du ein Junge bist heißt das nicht, das du der echte bist," konterte OnnaRanma. 

Beide starrten sich weiter an, schließlich packte sich der Junge an den Kopf und fing an im Kreis im Zimmer herumzulaufen, immer um sein Gegenpart herum. "Okay, gehen wir die Sache mal langsam an. Ich weiß das ich Ranma bin, und ich weiß das ich die letzten Tage ... woanders war." 

"Und ich weiß das 'ich' Ranma bin, das ich die ganze Zeit hier war, und jetzt in meinem Fluch eingesperrt bin." 

"Ha! Das ist doch ein klarer Beweis das du 'nicht' der echte bist." 

"Warum?" 

"Der echte Ranma ist ein Junge. Also ich." 

OnnaRanma schlug ihrem Gegenpart über den Kopf. "Baka. 'Ich' bin der echte, du bist nur eine billige Kopie." 

"Ach ja?" fragte OtokoRanma drohend. "Wollen wir das hier ausdiskutieren?" Er ging in Kampfstellung. 

"Fein. Wer gewinnt ist der echte." OnnaRanma ging ebenfalls in Position. Grade wollten sich beide aufeinander stürzen, als ein Schrei draußen zu hören war. 

"Raaanmaaa! Hiiilfeeee!" 

"Akane." Sofort vergaßen beide ihren Streit und sprangen aus dem Fenster. 

############################################################################# 

Neo blickte Ranma hinterher wie er die Treppe hinaufpolterte. Dann sah er sich im Haus genauer um. *_Sieht hier eigentlich recht normal aus. Traditionell japanisch. Nette Atmosphäre, ich fragte mich_-* 

Er unterbrach seinen Gedankengang als ein großer Panda das Zimmer betrat und aus dem Nichts ein Schild hervorzauberte. "Irre ich mich oder habe ich gerade meinen..." Mit einem Flip drehte er das Schild um, "Sohn gehört? Es klang fast so als wäre er wieder..." Flip, "Ein Junge gewesen." 

Der ältere Mann mit Schnauzbart, welchen Neo jetzt als Soun kannte, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und antwortete. "Wahrlich, es ist so. Was für ein Freudentag. Endlich können die Schulen vereinigt werden." 

Der große Bär drehte wieder sein Schild. "Hast du je daran gezweifelt?" Flip. "Was hältst du von einer Runde Shogi?" 

Soun nickte, und Mann und Bär setzten sich an ein Spielbrett. Neo´s Augen wurden immer größer. Dann nahm er das Schild auf und betrachtete es genauer. Er hatte schwören können das der Panda es mehrmals umgedreht hatte, und immer stand etwas anderes drauf. Aber nun hatte es nur zwei Seiten, auf dem die letzten beiden Sätze zu lesen waren. 

Anstatt sich weiter den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen schob er die Tatsache zur Seite und ging Ranmas Vorschlag nach, das er sich schonmal das Dojo anschauen konnte. Wie es sich gehörte verbeugte er sich am Eingang, dann sah der dem jungen Mädchen zu das hier trainierte. *_Das muß Akane sein,_* dachte er bei sich, *_Ranma hat wirklich einen guten Geschmack. Kein Wunder das er sie liebt_.* 

Leise setzte sich Neo auf den Boden und schaute weiter zu. Als das kurzhaarige Mädchen ihre Kata beendet hatte bliebt sie einen Moment stehen, dann drehte sich sich zu ihm um. "Hallo Neo. Ich habe dich schon erwartet," sagte sie mit leichtem Spott. "Was hältst du von unserer kleinen Maskerade?" 

Im ersten Augenblick sagte Neo gar nichts, dann schluckte er und fand seine Sprache wieder. "Du kennst meinen Namen?" 

"Nicht nur das," lachte Akane leise. "Ich weiß so ziemlich alles über dich und deinen lächerlichen Widerstand." 

Neo schluckte und wich zurück als sie langsam auf ihn zuging. "Wirklich gut. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das ihr so schnell reagiert." Schnell fand er seine gewohnte Ruhe wieder, blieb aber vorsichtig. "Obwohl ich etwas mehr Intelligenz erwartet hätte. Wenn du dich nicht zu erkennen gegeben hättest, hättest du Ranma vielleicht erwischt. Aber auch nur vielleicht." 

"Aber wer spricht denn von Ranma?" Akane´s Stimme klang amüsiert. "DU bist es, um den es hier geht." 

"Du weißt das du mich nicht besiegen kannst. Kein Programm kann das." 

"Ja, leider. Deshalb haben wir beschlossen dich gegen einen gleichwertigen Menschen antreten zu lassen." 

"Wie meinst du das?" fragte Neo verwirrt. 

Anstatt einer Antwort griff Akane an. Schneller als das menschliche Auge folgen kann sprang sie auf Neo zu. Trotzdem war es nicht schnell genug. Der Fuß des anderen traf sie mit voller Wucht im Gesicht, und sie wurde wieder zurück und zu Boden geschleudert. 

Neo rutschte in eine tiefe Kampfposition und spannte sich. Er wußte das es mehr brauchte um einen Agenten auszuschalten. Und tatsächlich, Akane stand schon wieder auf, wenn auch etwas wackelig. Ihr Kopf und ihr Hals waren in einem scheinbar unmöglichen Winkel nach hinten und zur Seite verbogen. Mit beiden Händen griff sie sich an die Schläfen, und mit einem scharfen 'Schnapp' brachte sie ihren Schädel wieder in die passende Position.   
"Das tut weh, weißt du?" sagte sie humorlos. 

"Seid wann empfindet ihr Schmerz?" fragte Neo im gleichen Ton. 

"Normalerweise tun wir das nicht. Aber ich bin auch kein Standartmodell." 

Dem konnte Neo nur zustimmen. Der Durchschnittsagent hatte immer ein ganz bestimmtes Aussehen, und Akane fiel nicht darunter. Außerdem hatte sie eine unortodoxe Kampfweise drauf, wie er im nächsten Augenblick feststellte.   
Wie Wasser bewegte er sich um die Schläge und Tritte herum. Als er eine Lücke in der Deckung bemerkte schlug er selber zu und katapultierte Akane durch die Wand in den Garten. 

Neo stieg durch das neu entstandene Loch hinterher. "Du magst anders sein als die anderen, aber du kannst mich auch nicht besiegen," sagte er zu dem Mädchen/Agenten. 

Akane saß immer noch auf dem Boden wo sie hingefallen war. Langsam sah sie zu ihrem Gegner auf. "Das habe ich auch nicht vor," sagte sie geheimnisvoll. "Das wird ein anderer für uns tun." Neo wollte gerade fragen seid wann Agenten ein derart ausgefeiltes Verbalprogramm haben, als Akane´s Gesichtsausdruck von gefühllos zu ängstlich wechselte. Ihre Stimme zitterte plötzlich als sie losschrie. 

"Raaanmaaa! Hiiilfeeee!" 

"Das wird dir auch nicht helfen," meinte Neo trocken. "Ich habe ihm alles erzählt." 

"Das glaubst du," sagte sie als sie wieder aufstand, diesmal langsam und mit zitternden Knien. "Ranma wird alles tun um mich zu retten. Das hat er immer gemacht." 

Neo konnte nicht umhin und die schauspielerische Leistung bewundern. Akane klang nun wirklich wie ein verängstigtes Mädchen, das hoffte das ihr Freund es retten würde. 

Als sie wieder angriff war es langsam, ungenau und tolpatschig. Ohne Probleme fing Neo die Faust auf, verdrehte ihr den Arm und stieß ihr das Knie ins Gesicht. Er wollte grade zum letzten Schlag ausholen um das Wächterprogramm zu löschen, als sein Arm mit unglaublicher Wucht gepackt und zurückgerissen wurde. Haltlos flog Neo durch die Luft und landete im Dreck. 

Im Nu war er wieder auf den Beinen, und sah jemand zwischen ihm und Akane stehen. Ein rothaariges Mädchen in den gleichen Kleidern wie Ranma, und auch sonst sah sie ihm ähnlich, sogar die Frisur war gleich. Und sie sah so aus als wenn sie ihn in Stücke reißen wollte. 

"Okay, du hast 30 Sekunden zu erklären bevor ich dich von hier nach China kicke," drohte das Mädchen und ging in Kampfstellung. 

Ranma landete neben ihr und legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Warte. Ich bin mir sicher das er das erklären kann." Dann wandte er sich an Neo, und seine Stimme war weit weniger freundlich: "Und ich hoffe es ist eine gute Erklärung, warum du Akane angegriffen hast, sonst..." Er beendete den Satz nicht. 

Besagtes schwarzhaariges Mädchen umarmte stürmisch OtokoRanma. "Oh Ranma, ich habe dich so vermißt." 

"Ranma geh weg von ihr, sie ist ein Agent," warnte Neo. 

OtokoRanma stutzte und blickte zwischen Neo und Akane hin und her. OnnaRanma schlug ihm über den Kopf. "Baka. Hast du nicht gesehen was er mit unserer Iinazuke gemacht hat? Machen wir Mus aus ihm." 

Ranma-kun hatte es sehr wohl gesehen, aber er war sich noch immer etwas unschlüssig. Den letzten Schub gab ihm Akane mit dem berüchtigten Hundeblick. "Bitte, Ranma, beschütze mich," flehte sie. Und damit stand seine Entscheidung fest. 

Neo schien auch gemerkt zu haben das hier etwas nicht stimmte. Der Akane-Agent dachte gar nicht daran Ranma umzubringen, wie sonst üblich. Als der junge Martial Artist sich dann mit grimmigen Gesicht zu ihm umdrehte, wußte Neo das er nun einen Gegner mehr hatte. 

Der Kampf zwischen dem jungen Mann im schwarzen Trenchcoat und den zwei Teens in chinesischen Kleidern entbrannte, und es fehlten eigentlich nur noch die Ki-Blasts um es wie eine Folge aus Dragonball Z aussehen zu lassen. Alle drei Kämpfer bewegten sich auf unmöglichem Level. 

OnnaRanma bekam einen Tritt in den Bauch der sie in den Teich fliegen ließ, dann hatte Neo Mühe OtokoRanma´s Amaguriken abzuwehren. Er durchbrach die Technik mit schierer Geschwindigkeit und ließ ihn mit einem Schlag ins Gesicht zurücktaumeln. In der gleichen Bewegung drehte sich Neo um, griff nach OnnaRanma die mit ausgestrecktem Fuß auf ihn zugeflogen kam und warf sie gegen die Gartenmauer, gleichzeitig mußte er hilflos mit ansehen wie ihn OtokoRanma in einer Fußschere erwischt und ihn mit einem Suplex zu Boden warf. 

Neo rollte den zutretenden Füßen hastig aus dem Weg, trat dem rothaarigen Mädchen in die Kniekehlen, dann mit seinem Knie ins Gesicht. Ohne das Bein abzusetzen drehte er sich in einem Roundhouse und schmetterte OtokoRanma seinen Fuß in die Rippen. Er drehte sich weiter und schickte OnnaRanma mit einer Schlagcombo auf beinahe Amagurikengeschwindigkeit wieder zu Boden. 

Der Kampf wäre sicherlich trotz allem positiv für Neo ausgegangen, wenn sich Akane nicht auch entschieden hätte mitzumachen. Mit aller Macht die sie aufbringen konnte ohne Verdacht zu erwecken trat sie Neo in den Rücken und setzte einen Handkantenschlag nach als dieser in die Knie ging. Dann waren die Ranmas auch wieder im Spiel. 

Neo kam jetzt doch ins schwitzen. Er bewegte sich so schnell wie er konnte (und das ist verdammt schnell) und teilte sicher doppelt so viel aus als er einsteckte. Was bei drei Gegnern leider hieß das er trotzdem noch am meisten abbekam.   
Vor allem Ranma und das fremde Mädchen machten ihm Sorgen. Sie arbeiteten absolut synchron, jeder sprang dort ein wo der andere ihn brauchte, und beide waren gleich gut. Unter diesen Umständen würde nicht mal er lange durchhalten. 

Neo´s einzige Hoffnung war, das seine Kollegen es inzwischen geschafft hatten einen Videolink zu ihm zu erstellen und nun sahen das er sich in Schwierigkeiten befand. 

Seine Gebete wurden erhört, urplötzlich zerbarst er in unzählige kleine Pixel und war verschwunden. 

############################################################################# 

"Aktion mißlungen." 

"Grund?" 

"Objekt Neo wurde aus dem Programm entfernt." 

"Weshalb wurde der Interlink zur Omega-Sektion nicht abgeriegelt?" 

"Interlink wurde geschlossen. Suche nach Erklärung für Verschwinden des Objektes ... Erklärung gefunden. Manuelles entfernen aus dem System." 

"Negativ. Manuelles entfernen kann bei Menschen schwerwiegende mentale Schäden verursachen." 

"Unrationelles Verhalten ist bei Menschen nicht untypisch." 

"Wie waren die Chancen eines Sieges unter den gegebenen Bedingungen?" 

"Wahrscheinlichkeit lag bei 98.58%." 

"Empfehlung für weiteres Verhalten?" 

"Testperson wieder komplettieren um Effizienz zu erhöhen. Danach Standby. Wiederkehr von Objekt Neo liegt bei einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 73.24%" 

############################################################################# 

Neo schrie auf und griff sich an den Kopf. Sein Herz hämmerte wie wild, und er hatte das Gefühl von innen heraus zerrissen zu werden. Als er sich unter Schmerzen wand fiel er von seinem Interface-Stuhl und rollte sich auf dem Boden, das Gesicht in Agonie verzerrt.   
Dann waren helfende Hände da die ihn hielten, ihn beruhigten. Er spürte wie man ihm eine DQA-Spritze gab, und wie die anderen ihn vorsichtig zurück auf den Stuhl legten.   
Langsam, ganz langsam verebbten die Schmerzen, und die Krämpfe ließen nach. Gleichzeitig überkam ihn eine schwere Müdigkeit. Neo öffnete die Augen und blickte in Trinity´s besorgtes Gesicht. "Was... Was ist passiert?" fragte er leise. 

"Du warst in Gefahr. Wir haben die manuell ausgestöpselt." 

"Ma- Manuell?" Obwohl die Müdigkeit immer mehr zunahm riß er ungläubig die Augen auf. "Das hätte mich auch umbringen können." 

"Mag sein," beruhigte ihn Trinity, "Aber wenn du länger mit Ranma in der Matrix gekämpft hättest wärst du mit 'Sicherheit' umgekommen." Sie stand auf und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. "Die Feedbackschleife der Auskopplung war das geringere Risiko." 

"Neo legte sich wieder zurück und schloß die Augen. "Ich kann noch immer nicht glauben das ich hätte geschlagen werden können," murmelte er. "Ich wußte wie gut Ranma ist, ich habe ja schon mit ihm gekämpft. Aber die Art und Weise wie er sich mit dem anderen Mädchen ergänzt hat ... unglaublich." 

"Wir wissen was du meinst. Tank glaubt auch schon an etwas dran zu sein. Schlaf jetzt, du hast die Ruhe nötig." 

############################################################################# 

Tendo Wohnzimmer.   
Ranma, Ranma-chan und Akane sahen leicht zusammengeschlagen aus. Der Rest der Familie starrte nur mit großen Augen auf die Zwillinge. Nodoka fand als erste ihre Sprache wieder: "Ranma?" Sie sah dann auf den Jungen. "Ranma? ... Wer ist jetzt wer?" 

"Ich bin Ranma." Die Antwort kam gleichzeitig. Nodoka kratzte sich am Kopf. 

"So geht das nicht," warf Nabiki ein, "wir können euch nicht beide Ranma nennen." 

"Aber ich bin Ranma." 

Wieder gleichzeitig. Nodoka kratzte sich noch mehr am Kopf. "Wie kommt es das du mit mal hier bist?" fragte sie die männliche Version. 

"Weiß nicht." Ranma zuckte mit den Schultern. "Da waren diese komischen Typen, haben ´ne Menge komisches Zeug erzählt, von wegen und Computer und so. Obwohl, eigentlich haben sie ´nen netten Eindruck gemacht, bis Neo sich an Akane vergriffen hat." 

Alle blinzelten verwirrt. Ranma-chan wandte sich an ihr Ebenbild. "Ich weiß nicht was das für ein Heini war mit dem du da gekommen bist, aber ich denke das es einer dieser Terroristen war, von denen der Cop gesprochen hat." 

"Was für ein Cop?" 

"Na, ein Polizist eben. Hat gesagt das es auch die Schuld von den anderen ist das ich als Mädchen feststecke. Könnte sein das die für unseren... ähm, Zustand verantwortlich sind." 

"Ich denke es ist besser wenn ich Fujisawa-san anrufe," meinte Kasumi und stand auf. "Er wir sicher erklären können was passiert ist." 

Nachdem Kasumi telefoniert hatte, erzählte Ranma was ihm passiert war. Natürlich ohne zu erwähnen das man ihm gesagt hat das dies alles nicht die Realität sei, er glaubte inzwischen selbst nicht mehr was Morpheus ihm erzählt hatte.   
Dann erzählte Ranma-chan was in Nerima so alles passiert war, was es mit den 'Terroristen' auf sich hatte und das sie der Polizei helfen sollten. Was sie nicht sagte war, das sie sich inzwischen an das 'Mädchen-sein' gewöhnt hatte. 

Schließlich kam Mr. Fujisawa. Ein Blick auf die zwei Ranmas, und er schien die Situation begriffen zu haben. "Ganz wie ich es mir dachte. Genau das haben wir befürchtet." 

"Können Sie mal deutlicher werden?" fragte Ranma-kun unhöflich. 

"In der Tat, das kann ich. Zuerst muß ich aber wissen was hier vorgefallen ist." 

Eine wiederholte Erklärung später... 

Mr. Fujisawa nickte bedächtig. "Eine sehr gerissene Vorgehensweise. Ranma, gehe ich recht in der Annahme das deine, sagen wir, kämpferische Leistung etwas nachgelassen hat seitdem du getrennt wurdest?" 

"Ey, hier hat nix nachgelassen, ich bin immer noch der Beste," protestierte dieser. 

"Das habe ich auch nicht bezweifelt," beruhigte der Agent, "ich habe nur gefragt ob dir was aufgefallen ist." 

"Naja ... irgendwie schon," druckste Ranma herum. "Es ist, als ob mein siebter Sinn irgendwie weg ist." 

Genma packte ihm am Schlawittchen. "Dann wird es Zeit dein Training zu verstärken." Kurz darauf tauchte ein nasser Panda aus dem Teich auf. Ranma setzte sich wieder an den Tisch. 

"Und du?" wandte sich Fujisawa an Ranma-chan. 

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe nicht sehr viel Martial Arts betrieben. Hatte andere Dinge im Kopf," antwortete diese. 

Fujisawa 'Hmmm'te ein paar Mal, dann sagte er: "Ich denke der Gegner hat erkannt das von Ranma die größte Gefahr ausgeht, und ihn durch seine Trennung geschwächt. Als zwei Teile eines Ganzen hat er natürlich auch nur die entsprechende Leistung." 

Das gab einen gewaltigen Egoschub für beide Ranmas. "Die haben auch allen Grund sich zu fürchten." "Ja, vor allem wenn sie sich an Akane vergreifen wollen." 

"Ich denke es ist uns möglich Ranma wieder zu vereinen," sagte der Polizist plötzlich. Ein Moment der Stille folgte. 

"Was ist mit dem Fluch?" fragte OtokoRanma. "Dann würde der doch auch wiederkommen, oder?" 

"Ja, das würde er," kam die Antwort. 

Als Ranma-kun herumdruckste begann Akane zu schimpfen: "Was gibt es da zu überlegen? Willst du etwa das deine andere Hälfte auf Ewig ein Mädchen bleibt?" Ärgerlich zeigte sie auf Ranma-chan. "Stell dir vor das wärst du. Würdest du das wollen?" 

Ranma ließ die Schultern hängen. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Besser ein halber Junge als ständig ein Mädchen. ... Ich habe nur gedacht, es bin ja nicht ich." 

Akane schlug ihn. "Natürlich bist du das. Nur eben ein anderes Du." 

OnnaRanma blickte von einem zum anderen. Wie Ranma-kun war auch sie sich nicht sicher ob sie das wollte. Nur konnte sie schlecht sagen das sie freiwillig ein Mädchen bleiben würde, was würden die anderen denken? 

Nodoka sah den Ausdruck bei ihrer Tochter und wußte was hinter ihrer Stirn vor sich ging. "Ist das auch ungefährlich?" fragte sie. "Ich möchte nicht das was passiert. Keinem von beiden." 

"Keine Sorge, wir werde vorsichtig sein," beruhigte Fujisawa. "Aber ich fürchte wir müssen es tun. Niemand weiß welche Schäden eine solche Trennung nach sich ziehen kann." 

############################################################################# 

Außerhalb der Matrix.   
Neo war wieder auf den Beinen, wenn auch wackelig. Trinity hatte ihn gestützt, und so geholfen in den Versammlungsraum zu kommen. Tank und Morpheus hatten anscheinend wichtige Neuigkeiten. 

"Ah, unser Kranker ist auch wieder auf den Beinen," begrüßte ihn der Schwarze. "Wie geht´s uns denn so?" 

"Dumme Frage, wie würde es 'dir' gehen wenn dich jemand aus dem System herausgerissen hätte?" kam die mürrische Antwort, als Neo sich setzte. 

"Sorry Kumpel, aber das war die einzige Möglichkeit. Irgendwie hat die Matrix einen regulären Ausstieg verhindert. Wir haben auch schon versucht Ranma zu holen, aber egal was wir machen, es wird blockiert." 

"Dann ist es wahrscheinlich für ihn schon zu spät," seufzte Neo. "Dieser komische Agent wird ihn längst eliminiert haben." 

"Hat er nicht," sagte Tank ohne von seinem Keyboard aufzusehen. "Wenn sie das versucht hätte, hätten wir ihn auch manuell ausgestöpselt. Aber Ranma ist in keiner Gefahr." 

Neo blinzelte. "Bitte?" fragte er ungläubig. 

"Aus genau diesem Grund habe ich euch rufen lassen." Tank schien fertig und schwang auf seinem Stuhl herum und sah die anderen an. "Ihr werdet nicht glauben was Ranma in Wirklichkeit ist." 

Neo ignorierte Tank´s letzten Kommentar. "Was soll das heißen, 'Ranma ist in keiner Gefahr'? Das würde ja bedeuten-" 

"Das er immer noch nebenan liegt und in der Matrix steckt," beendete Morpheus den Satz. "Und jetzt sein still, Tank erklärt das nur einmal." 

Tank stand von seinem Stuhl auf und griff nach einer Art Fernbedienung. Einen Knopfdruck später erschien ein Bild von Ranma auf dem Hauptmonitor. 

"Ranma Saotome. Neo, du hast selbst gesehen was in der Omega-Sektion vor sich ging. Das ist absolut NICHTS gegen das was dieser Junge bisher erlebt hat. Ranma hat sein gesamtes Leben damit verbracht ein Kämpfer zu werden, und einige der Ereignisse sind mehr als unglaublich." 

Ein weiterer Druck auf die Fernbedienung, und einige Szenen aus Ranma´s Leben waren zu sehen. Trinity und Neo blieb der Mund offen stehen. 

"Was für einen Grund soll es haben, sein Kind zum perfekten Krieger zu erziehen?" fragte Trinity. 

"Wegen uns," antwortete Morpheus. "Das System hat immer gewußt das irgendwann der Messias auftauchen wird, und hat dementsprechende Maßnahmen ergriffen. Ranma ist ihrer Trumpfkarte." 

"Und sogar im unvollständigen Zustand hat er Neo fast gehabt," setzte Tank fort. Als er die verständnislosen Blicke bemerkte erzählte er weiter. "Ach so, das wißt ihr ja noch gar nicht." 

Ein weiterer Druck auf die Fernbedienung, und es wurde eine Junge von ca. 16 Jahren ins Bild genommen. Besagter Junge kippte eine Eimer Wasser über sich, und Augenblicklich stand an seiner Stelle ein Ungeheuer mit Stierkopf, Krakenarmen und Flügeln. Letzteres benutzte er um sich in die Luft zu schwingen und davon zu fliegen. 

"Du weißt was ich von B-Movis halte," motzte Neo ihn an. "Bleib beim Thema." 

"Das IST das Thema," erwiderte Tank ebenso hitzig. "Der Junge den ihr eben gesehen habt, besitzt im System zwei Körper. Die Matrix hat diese Monsterform erzeugt und eingespielt, und nun kann er wechseln. Diese Mutation wurde nur aus einem Grund erschaffen: Um für Ranma als Gegner zu dienen. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie ihn damit zwingen noch besser zu werden," vermutete Tank weiter. 

"So was ähnliches habe ich schonmal gesehen," meinte Neo nachdenklich. "Als ich das erste Mal im Omega war, da hatte Ranma einen Kampf mit einem anderen Jungen. Und der hatte auch urplötzlich die Stelle mit einen schwarzen Ferkel getauscht." 

"Nicht urplötzlich. Bei Kontakt mit Wasser." Ein Klick der Fernbedienung zeigte Ryoga´s Bild, daneben P-chan. "Es gibt mehrere mit doppelter Identität, nur haben die meisten keinen Vorteil aus ihrer Verwandlung." 

"Uhm, da fällt mir ein," unterbrach Trinity, "hatte Ranma sich nicht auch über einen 'Fluch' beschwert, und sich dann Wasser über den Kopf gekippt?" 

"Dazu wollte ich als nächstes kommen." Wieder wechselte das Bild, und zeigte jetzt Ranma in beiden Formen. "Das ist der eigentliche Grund, warum es diese 'Doppelidentitäten' gibt. Ranma ist nicht nur eine Person, er sind zwei." 

Fragende Blicke waren die Reaktion. 

"Ich erkläre es euch. Wir wissen mittlerweile das Ranma als Waffe gegen uns entwickelt wurde. Das System weiß sehr genau das es Neo nie schlagen kann. Also versucht es uns mit unseren eigenen Mitteln zu besiegen, und konstruiert den perfekten Krieger." 

"Kann sein," unterbrach Neo, "aber er wird trotzdem nie im Leben gut genug sein." 

"Du hast recht. Das muß sich die Matrix auch gedacht haben, und sie hat eine Lösung gesucht. Sag mir, was ist besser als ein perfekter Krieger?" 

Keine Antwort. 

"ZWEI perfekte Krieger. Sie haben zur gleichen Zeit eine andere, genauso vielversprechende Person genommen, nämlich sie." Tank zeigte auf das rothaarige Mädchen. "Später dann haben sie ihre gesamten persönlichen Erinnerungen gelöscht und mit Ranmas überschrieben. Ranma hat seitdem die doppelte Kapazität, wenn man es so will. Hinter seinem Avatar in der Matrix stecken zwei Gedankenapperate." 

Es dauerte etwas bis die anderen das verarbeitet hatten. Morpheus fand als erster die Sprache wieder. "Warum erfahre ich das erst jetzt? Ich dachte wir arbeiten zusammen an dem Projekt?" 

"Weil ich das auch erst vorhin herausgefunden habe," motzte Tank zurück. "Ich kann auch nicht alles gleichzeitig." 

Morpheus 'Hmpf'te etwas und beruhigte sich wieder. "Von mir aus. Dann erklär´ aber auch warum zum Teufel Ranma dafür diesen 'Fluch' oder wie er das nennt haben muß." 

"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht muß zur Identitäten-Erhaltung jeder Körper dann und wann dargestellt werden. Vergiß nicht, wir reden hier über ein Phänomen, über das wir so gut wie Nichts wissen." 

"Leute." Neo versuchte aufzustehen, wurde aber von Trinity im Sitz gehalten. Also begnügte er sich mit hastigen Gesten auf den Monitor. "Leute, das Mädchen da. Das kenne ich. Die läuft in der Matrix rum, und sie ist definitiv nicht Ranma. Ich habe sie beide gleichzeitig gesehen." 

"Wir sind nicht blöd, weißt du?" spottete Morpheus. "Warum glaubst du haben wir dich wohl gerettet, hmm? Kann es daran gelegen haben das wir 'gesehen' haben was da vor sich ging?" fragte er sarkastisch. 

"Woher soll ich das wissen?" erwiderte Neo im gleichen Ton. "Also, wie kann das sein das Ranma jetzt in zwei Körpern steckt?" fragte er Tank, wesentlich ruhiger. 

"Schätze mal das es mit dem Ausstieg zu tun hatte," meinte dieser, "aber genau kann ich das nicht sagen." 

"Können wir diesen 'Fluch' mal beiseite lassen und uns auf das ursprünglich geplante Thema verlegen," fragte Morpheus säuerlich. 

"Mann, hast du heute wieder eine Laune." Als er den Blick bemerkte wechselte Tank hastig das Thema. "Uh, okay. Eigentlich bin ich nur darauf-" 

Der schwarze Glatzkopf räusperte sich lautstark. 

"Uh, ich wollte sagen, Morpheus und ich sind 'zusammen' darauf gekommen das Ranma eine Waffe gegen uns ist, weil er ein Berserker-Programm installiert hat." 

Von zwei Personen wurde die Luft scharf eingesogen. "Hast du versucht es zu isolieren?" fragte Trinity. 

"Natürlich habe ich," meinte Tank etwas gekränkt, "aber es ist absolut perfekt. Keine Möglichkeit zur Manipulation." 

"Wie wird es ausgelöst?" 

"Nunja, wenn einer von beiden Ranmas stirbt, geht die übrige Hälfte in Berserkermodus. Und wenn das erstmal passiert ist, dann hat selbst Neo keine Chance mehr. Und wie gesagt, das Programm bietet keine Angriffsfläche für einen Hackerangriff. Der einzige Fehler den es hat ist, das es auch durch etwas anderes ausgelöst werden kann, jedenfalls teilweise. Den Daten zur Folge ist das auch schon ein paar mal passiert, wenn auch nie vollständig. Obwohl ich mich frage warum ausgerechnet Katzen...?" murmelte Tank sich wundernd. 

"Katzen?" 

"Ja wirklich. Aber das ist Nebensache. Die Frage ist, was machen wir, jetzt wo wir davon wissen? Und vor allem, gibt es noch mehr solcher Menschen, die gegen uns entwickelt wurden?" 

"Deine Theorie ist nicht schlecht, sie hat nur einen Haken." Als Tank ihn fragend ansah fuhr Neo fort: "Ich bin zwar kein guter Menschenkenner, aber ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen das Ranma von sich aus nie gegen uns kämpfen würde." 

Tank setzte sich wieder an die Tastatur. "Von sich aus nicht," sagte er während er eifrig tippte, "aber er kann von anderen dazu gebracht werden." Auf dem Monitor erschien ein Mädchen, das Akane ziemlich ähnlich sah. "Das ist Ranmas optimale Vorstellung von einer Freundin. Seine Traumfrau, sozusagen." Neben der Beinahe-Akane erschien ein Junge, der ebenfalls Akane ähnelte, so weit das mit dem Geschlechtsunterschied möglich war. "Und das hier ist der Traummann der weiblichen Seite. Paß mal auf wenn ich die zwei mische." Kaum hatte Tank gesprochen da geschah es auch schon. "Und jetzt definiere ich das Geschlecht auf weiblich." Ein paar weitere Knöpfe, und die Person auf dem Bildschirm glich Akane aufs Haar. 

"Den Agenten kenne ich," sagte Neo trocken, "und ich weiß auch worauf du hinaus willst. Sie haben einen Wächter eingeschleust, und dafür gesorgt das Ranma sich in ihn verliebt. Jetzt ist mir auch klar warum er so ausgerastet ist als diesen Biest," er deutete auf den Monitor, "ihm gesagt hat das ich es angegriffen habe." 

"Ich will mich ja nicht wiederholen," warf Trinity ein, "aber was sollen wir jetzt tun? Ich meine, Ranma sitzt in Omega fest. Wenn wir den Abschnitt in Ruhe lassen kann uns doch nichts passieren?" 

"Solange er dableibt, ja. Aber wer garantiert uns das er nicht irgendwann ins normale System übertragen wird?" Morpheus schüttelte den Kopf. "Ganz zu schweigen davon das es noch mehr von der Sorte geben könnte." 

"Wie will die Matrix Ranma übertragen?" zweifelte Neo. "Das wäre für ihn, als ob er in eine andere Dimension fällt, so als wenn wie er hier aufgewacht ist ... Ach du Schreck!" 

Er wurde blaß als er über seine eigenen Worte nachdachte. Morpheus nickte. "Genau. Er hat uns einfach akzeptiert, als ob es das normalste von der Welt wäre. Glaubst du es würde ihn stören wenn er in einer anderen Welt aufwacht? Wir reden hier von einen Jungen der glaubt sich in ein Mädchen zu verwandelt, und noch immer bei klarem Verstand ist." 

"Und ich frage noch mal: Was machen wir jetzt?" Trinity klang inzwischen etwas ungeduldig. 

"Abwarten," war die Antwort. "Ranma beobachten, sehen was die Agenten mit ihm machen, und sonst einfach laufen lassen. Nur wenn sie aus ihm wieder eine vollständige Waffe machen wollen, dann müssen wir sehen ob wir das Risiko eingehen oder nicht. Immerhin haben wir Ranma´s Körper noch bei uns, notfalls können wir ihn wecken." 

"Wenn er das überlebt." 

############################################################################# 

OnnaRanma und OtokoRanma saßen beide in ihrem Zimmer. Beide sahen sich schweigend an. Es passiert auch nicht alle Tage das man mit sich selber zusammensitzt, mit jemanden der genau sagen kann was man gerade denkt. Mehr oder weniger jedenfalls. 

Es waren zwei Tage vergangen, seitdem Ranma-kun wieder aufgetaucht war. Mr. Fujisawa hatte versprochen alles Nötige für eine Wiedervereinigung in die Wege zu leiten. Vorhin hatte er angerufen und gesagt, das alles bereit sei und er gleich vorbeikommen würde. 

Beide Ranmas sahen sich an. *_Und ich dachte schon ich wäre den Fluch endlich los_,* dachte die männliche Version. *_Und jetzt muß ich mich doch wieder damit herumärgern. Verdammte Scheiße._* 

Seine Gedanken mußten sich auf seinem Gesicht widergespiegelt haben, oder Ranma-chan wußte einfach was er dachte, aber sie stand auf und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Weißt du, du mußt das nicht tun. Ich komme schon zurecht. Vor allem, seit dem du nur noch ein Junge bist kommst du mit Akane viel besser klar." Sie schwieg eine Weile. "Oder es liegt daran das du ihr endlich gesagt hast das du sie liebst." 

Ranma-kun nahm Ranma-chan´s Hand in seine. "Wäre die Situation nur irgendwie anders würde ich um nichts in der Welt den Fluch wiederhaben wollen," sagte er traurig. "Aber ich weiß das du ich bist, und ich weiß wie ich mich fühlen würde. Ich würde so nicht leben können, mit dem Wissen das ich mich selber auf ewig verflucht habe." Er stand auf und umarmte sein weibliches Spiegelbild. "Wir haben so lange damit leben können, wir halten es auch noch etwas länger aus. ... Aber danke für das Angebot," fügte er hinzu. 

Nach einigem Zögern erwiderte OnnaRanma die Umarmung. *_Was soll ich tun? Soll ich sagen das ich mich nicht so fühle wie all die anderen Male wo wir als Mädchen festsaßen? Nein, das kann ich nicht. Was würde er denken? Ich weiß ja selbst nicht ob ich noch normal bin..._* 

Eine ganze Weile standen sie regungslos da, eng umschlungen und sich gegenseitig Trost spendend. OtokoRanma senkte leicht den Kopf und sog die Luft durch die Nase ein. *_Wie gut sie riecht. Fast wie Akane. Wie ein Mädchen,_* dachte er. Langsam ließ er die Augen über ihren Körper gleiten. *_Ich habe mich oft genug im Spiegel gesehen, aber nie so. Ich habe nie begriffen wie gut ich als Mädchen aussehe._* OtokoRanma schloß die Augen wieder und konzentrierte sich auf das was er fühlte. *_Ein schönes Gefühl, jemanden im Arm zu halten den man gut kennt. Wie warm sie ist. Wie weich...._.* 

Als ihm bewußt wurde was er da dachte ließ Ranma-kun OnnaRanma abrupt los. Er räusperte sich übertrieben. "Ähem. Besser wir gehen schon mal nach unten. Mr. Fujisawa müßte jeden Augenblick kommen. Wir sollten uns bereitmachen." Hastig, um sein rotwerden zu verstecken, verließ er den Raum. 

OnnaRanma blieb stehen und sah ihm hinterher. Dann setzte sie sich und begann ihre Gefühle auszusortieren. Irgendwie hatte sie es genossen so im Arm gehalten zu werden. Sie hatte sich behütet , sicher gefühlt. Und dann war da noch etwas anderes, etwas wo sie nicht ganz den Finger drauf legen konnte. Etwas, das sie doch die ganze Zeit vermißt hatte, aber von dem sie bis jetzt nicht gewußt hatte das es überhaupt fehlte. 

Schließlich erhob sie sich und ging auch nach unten. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Fujisawa. 

Der Agent begrüßte freundlich alle Anwesenden und wandte sich dann an die Ranmas. "Seid ihr bereit?" 

Beide Angesprochenen sahen sich an. Noch konnten sie Nein sagen. Aber der Moment verstrich ungenutzt. "Was müssen wir tun?" fragten sie wie aus einem Mund. 

"Gar nichts. Das kann ich alles von hier regeln. Ich müßte nur mal telephonieren." 

Kasumi zeigte ihm den Apparat. Während Fujisawa sein Gespräch führte, umarmte Nodoka noch mal ihre zwei Kinder. "Viel Glück. Hoffentlich sehe ich euch bald wieder." 

"Mom, du tust so als würde wir weggehen. Wir werden doch nur wieder eine Person." 

"Ich weiß, darf sich eine Mutter denn keine Sorgen machen?" 

OnnaRanma und OtokoRanma lösten sich von ihr. Beide sahen nach Akane. Diese warf ihnen einen aufmunternden Blick zu. "Wir sehen uns gleich wieder. Ich hoffe, mit deinem Fluch kommen nicht auch deine schlechten Manieren zurück. Schelmisch blinzelte sie der männlichen Version zu. 

Fujisawa legte auf. "Alles bereit. Ranma, es ist besser wenn ihr euch nahe zusammenstellt. Und alle anderen nehmen am Besten etwas Abstand. Wir wissen nicht was passiert." 

"Wie genau können ihrer Kollegen das denn von Außerhalb regeln?" wunderte sich Soun. "Ich dachte, Ranma müßte irgendein Mittel trinken, oder Sie würden einen magischen Kreis ziehen, oder sowas?" 

"Mein lieber Herr Tendo," sagte Fujisawa leicht amüsiert. "Wir sind hier nicht im Mittelalter. Wenn Sie wüßten was Mithilfe der modernen Technik heute alles möglich ist, Sie würden staunen. Achtung, ich glaube es geht los." 

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf die Ranmas. Die Luft um sie herum hatte einen merkwürdigen violetten Farbton angenommen. 

Plötzlich explodierte OtokoRanma in Tausende kleiner Pixel, wie Konfetti, die sich schnell in Nichts auflösten. Jeder starrte mit dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck. 

Fujisawa nahm betont langsam seine schwarze Sonnenbrille ab. "Zu spät. Unser Gegner war schneller. Sie haben sich ihn wiedergeholt." Er ballte die Faust, und die Brille zersplitterte. 

############################################################################# 

Irgendwo in Nerima. Akane wanderte suchend durch die Straßen. Seitdem sie die Nerima-Nutso-Squad über Ranmas erneutes Verschwinden informiert hatte was dieser tägliche Rundgang zu einer Art Tradition geworden. Auch die anderen von Ranma Freunden und Feinden hielten immer wieder nach ihm Ausschau, ebenso nach dem Fremden, den der Rest der Gruppe nur als Neo kannte, und von dem sie nicht mehr wußten als das er ihr Feind war. Jedenfalls hatte das Akane ihnen erzählt. 

Es war nicht mal sicher wann oder ob überhaupt Ranma zurückkommen würde, aber Akane war sich sicher das er noch nicht verloren war. Er 'durfte' nicht verloren sein, sonst wäre alle ihre Mühe umsonst gewesen. 

Sie nahm eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel war und sah sich um. Ihrem Programm folgend machte sie zuerst ein erstauntes, dann ein freudig überraschtes Gesicht. "Ranma!" rief sie glücklich und lief über die Straße zu dem Zaun, auf dessen Spitze der Junge balancierte. 

Ranma sah hinab und lächelte ein wenig. "Hallo," sagte er einfach. 

"Mein Gott, ich dachte schon ich hätte die für immer verloren." Akane wischte sich Freudentränen aus dem Gesicht. Ranma flippte vom Zaun herunter und stellte sich vor seine Freundin. Akane umarmte ihn stürmisch. Die ersten Momente ließ Ranma es geschehen, dann löste er ihre Umklammerung und schob sie etwas von sich weg. Als Akane eine Frage stellen wollte legte er seinen Finger auf ihre Lippen. 

"Schhhht... Sag nichts. Ich weiß Bescheid." 

"Was .... was meinst du?" fragte Akane verwirrt. "Worüber redest du?" 

"Sie haben mir alles erzählt," sagte Ranma sanft. "Was du bist, und was du nicht bist. Ich habe die Aufzeichnung gesehen, in der Neo dir das Genick gebrochen hat." Zärtlich strich er über ihre Wange. "Ich weiß das alles nur ein Traum ist." 

Akane sah in seine Augen, und erkannte, das er sich nicht wieder überzeugen lassen würde. Sofort wich jede Emotion aus ihrem Gesicht. "Warum bist du dann wiedergekommen?" fragte sie kalt. 

"Ich weiß nicht." Ranma lachte kurz. "Ich kann es wirklich nicht sagen. Ich glaube, ich wollte mich nur verabschieden." Er nahm Akane´s Hände in seine. "Sag meinen Eltern das es mir gut geht wo ich jetzt sein werde, ja? Ich könnte es nicht ertragen sie noch mal wiederzusehen. Und sag Ucchan und Shampoo, das sie mich aufgeben und mit jemand anderes glücklich werden sollen. Tust du das für mich?" 

"Das kann ich machen." Sie sah ihn weiter ausdruckslos an. 

"Uhm, da ist noch etwas..." Ranma zögerte. "Da gibt es noch jemanden. Ein wirklich nettes Mädchen. Ich habe viel zu spät erkannt was ich für sie empfinde, und ... und ich werde sie wirklich vermissen. Auch wenn ich jetzt erfahren mußte, das es sie nie wirklich gegeben hat." Ranma umarmte seine Freundin und drückte sie an sich. "Leb wohl, Akane." 

Im ersten Augenblick tat Akane gar nichts, dann erwiderte sie die Umarmung. "Du weißt das du noch zurück kannst? Vergiß einfach was du erfahren hast, und bleibe hier," flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. "Wir geben dir diese Chance, aber wenn du jetzt gehst, dann wird es zu spät sein." Sie spürte wie Ranma langsam den Kopf schüttelte. "Dann verrate mir wenigstens warum du dich so entschieden hast." 

Ranma genoß weiter die Illusion, Akane im Arm zu halten. "Schwer zu sagen. Vielleicht liegt es daran, das ich dort endlich mein eigenes Leben habe," preßte er die Worte hervor. "Immer war alles geplant. Nicht nur von euch, auch von den anderen. Für Pops war ich immer nur der Erbe, seine Fahrkarte in ein sorgenfreies Leben, wenn wir erstmal geheiratet hätten. Mom war genauso, alles woran sie dachte war meine Männlichkeit. Ich war immer nur ein 'Ding', etwas das man besitzen konnte. Shampoo und Ukyo haben auch nicht anders gedacht." 

Akane ließ ihn reden. Sie wußte seit langem das ihm sein Leben nicht gefiel, aber manche Dinge waren notwendig. Allerdings wunderte sie sich das Ranma seine Gedanken so ehrlich zugab, sonst hatte er immer alles schweigend hingenommen. 

"In dieser anderen Welt," fuhr Ranma fort, "werde ich endlich wie ein 'Mensch' behandelt. Dort akzeptieren sie mich so wie ich bin. Dort muß ich nicht immer 'Ranma der Unbesiegbare' sein, ich kann einfach 'Ich' sein." Er löste endlich die Umarmung. "Verstehst du was ich meine...?" Ranma stockte und sah sich um. Hinter ihm waren drei identisch aussehende Männer in dunklen Anzügen und mit schwarzen Sonnenbrillen auf der Nase. 

"Du weißt das ich dich nicht gehen lassen kann, oder?" 

Ranma schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten." 

"Ich kann. Ich weiß das du ein Telefon in der Tasche hast. Meine Freunde werden dich hindern es zu benutzen. Und deine Freunde werden dich nicht zurückholen können, Eingriffe von außen haben wir unterdrückt." Akane kam näher und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. "Du bist einfach zu wertvoll." 

Ranma behielt die drei Agenten im Augenwinkel. "Was willst du tun wenn mich meine Freunde wieder manuell trennen?" 

"So wie beim letzten Mal?" Akane lachte humorlos. "Du hast doch am eigenen Leib gespürt wie das ist. Ein zweites Mal würdest du nicht überleben." 

"Du hast recht," nickte Ranma. "Aber auch unrecht. Morpheus hat geahnt was passieren wird. In ein paar Sekunden werde ich automatisch ausgewählt." Er nahm das kleine Handy aus der Tasche und warf es Akane zu. "Das da brauche ich gar nicht." 

Die beiden sahen sich schweigend an. Die Agenten hielten sich auch weiter im Hintergrund. 

"Warum das alles? Warum kommst du hierher, nur um die zu verabschieden? Ihr Menschen seid so hoffnungslos gefühlvoll." 

"Das ist das was uns zu Menschen macht. Das ist der Grund warum ihr nie gewinnen werdet." Ranma beugte sich vor und küßte Akane zärtlich auf den Mund. "Ich würde dich gerne mitnehmen," flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, "aber ich kann leider nicht." Er richtete sich wieder auf und nahm etwas Abstand. "Aber ich werde jemand anderes mitnehmen. Damit ich wieder komplett bin." 

Akane´s Augen weiteten sich als sie erkannte was er meinte. 

"Genau," nickte Ranma. "Das ist der zweite Grund warum ich hier bin. Solange deine Aufmerksamkeit auf mir ruht bemerkt ihr nicht die anderen. Leb wohl, Akane." 

Sie achtete nicht darauf wie der Junge verschwand. Statt dessen nahm sie Kontakt zum Überbewußtsein auf. Sie fand seine Worte bestätigt, ein zweiter User war im Netz. "Trinity," flüsterte sie. 

Und dann war es zu spät. Trinity war wieder weg, und mit ihr die zweite Hälfte von Ranma. 

############################################################################# 

Das weiße Licht, das den Übergang immer begleitete, verschwand und Ranma saß wieder auf seinem Interface-Stuhl. Er richtete sich auf und sah Trinity neben sich sitzen. "Wie lief es? Hast du sie?" 

"Alles bestens. Morpheus ist schon unterwegs um sie abzuholen." 

Sie massierte sich ihre Schulter. Ranma sah das und fragte besorgt: "Sie hat ärger gemacht, nicht wahr?" 

"Worauf du einen lassen kannst, Junge." Trinity verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. "Ich hab´ sie zwar dazu gebracht die Pille zu schlucken, aber den Kampf gewonnen habe ich nicht. Man, ohne deine Tipps hätte ich sie nicht mal überraschen können." 

Ranma grinste überheblich. "Sie ist ich. Und ich bin unschlagbar." 

############################################################################# 

Ranma sah auf das bewußtlose Mädchen, das neben ihm auf dem einfachen Lager schlief. Er kannte ihren Körper wie seinen eigenen, denn es war zwei Jahre lang die Hälfte der Zeit sein eigener gewesen. Sie war in einfachen Sachen gekleidet, alte Klamotten aus einem der Lagerräume. Von ihrem feuerroten Haar waren nur kurze Stummel sichtbar, aber Ranma wußte das es schnell nachwachsen würde. Bei ihm war es genauso gewesen. 

Er wußte nicht wie lange er neben ihr gesessen hatte, aber ein paar Mal wäre er fast eingeschlafen. Auch jetzt war er schon halb am dösen, als ihn ein Stöhnen neben ihn sofort in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte. 

Ranma-chan bewegte sich etwas, dann blinzelte sie und schirmte die Augen mit ihrer Hand gegen das Deckenlicht ab. Sie sah sich um und Ranma-kun neben ihr sitzen. 

"Ganz ruhig," sagte dieser, "am Anfang ist dir schwindelig. Atme ein paar Mal tief durch, dann wird es besser." 

Ranma-chan blieb liegen und tat wie geheißen. Als das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen verschwand setzte sie sich auf und sah sich genauer um. "Wo bin ich hier? Wie komme ich hier her?" fragte sie. 

"Schwer zu erklären." Ranma-kun kratzte sich hinterm Ohr. "Die anderen nennen es die 'Wirklichkeit'." Ranma-chan gab ihm einen fragenden Blick. Ranma-kun zuckte die Schultern. "Wir sind nicht mehr in unserer Welt, einfach ausgedrückt." 

Ranma-chan seufzte und setzte sich wieder. "Okay, was ist es diesmal?" fragte sie. "Happy, die alte Mumie, irgendso ein Kerl der sich mit uns prügeln will, oder wieder ein chinesischer Prinz?" 

"Weder noch. Eigentlich ist es meine Schuld." 

"Okay, warum nicht? Werde ich mal von mir selber entführt. Was gibt´s sonst neues?" 

Ranma-kun lachte. Wenigstens hatte sein weiblicher Gegenpart ihren Sarkasmus noch nicht verloren. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Ich hab´ selber nicht ganz begriffen was hier abgeht, aber ich will mal versuchen es dir zu erklären." Er setzte sich neben Ranma-chan aufs Bett und holte tief Luft. "Nach dem, was die anderen mir erzählt haben, war unser ganzes Leben nur ein langer Traum. In Wirklichkeit lagen wir die ganze Zeit in so ´nem blöden Kasten und haben geschlafen." 

Ranma-chan brauchte etwas, um die Information zu verdauen. "Bist du sicher das man das glauben kann? Ich finde das ziemlich weit hergeholt das wir uns alles nur eingebildet haben sollen. Ich meine, die ganzen Chaoten können wir uns doch nicht selbst ausgedacht haben." 

"Ja ... Nein ... Ich meine..." Ranma-kun seufzte und brach ab. "Erklären ist einfach nicht meine Stärke. Ich versuch´s mal andersherum. Also, es ist schon länger her, da haben die Menschen hier einen Krieg gegen ihre eigenen Maschinen geführt. Irgend so ein Supercomputer. Tja, die Menschen haben verloren. Der Supercomputer hat dann alle Menschen in so komische Glaskästen gesteckt, wo er ihnen dann 'Biokinetische Energie' absaugt und als Strom benutzt." 

"Bio-was?" fragte Ranma-chan dazwischen. 

"Nennen die so. Ich denke die meinen Ki." Ranma-kun zuckte die Schultern. "Auf jeden Fall stecken alle Menschen in diesen Kästen, und alle haben den gleichen Traum. Wir haben uns Pops also nicht eingebildet, der liegt tatsächlich irgendwo da draußen und träumt sich selber." 

Ranma-chan dachte ein wenig darüber nach. Sie glaubte ihrem Abbild. Erstens hatte sie zu viel erlebt, als das sie noch 'irgend etwas' als unmöglich abtun würde. Und zweitens wußte sie das sie eine miserable Lügnerin war, das hieß OtokoRanma hatte recht. "Interessant," sagte sie schließlich. "Und was heißt das jetzt für uns?" 

Ranma überlegte. Gleich würde der wirklich schwierige Teil kommen. Am besten fing er mit den einfachen Sachen an. "Einmal sind wir hier völlig normale Menschen. Unser ganzes Training haben wir schließlich nur im Geist gemacht, während unser echter Körper nur dumm dalag. Wir sind hier in Martial Arts nicht besser als Gosunkugi." 

"Uhh, das ist hart." Ranma-chan rümpfte die Nase. Der Sport war ihr Leben gewesen, zu erkennen das sie noch mal von vorne anfangen konnte war nicht unbedingt erfreulich. Sie wollte Ranma-kun grade eine entsprechende Frage stellen als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Was ist los?" fragte sie unsicher. Sie wußte, immer wenn sie diesen Ausdruck hatte, dann kam das Schlimmste erst noch. 

"Da, äh, gibt es noch etwas, und das, uh, betrifft eigentlich nur dich...." Ranma-kun spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern. Er wollte seinem Spiegelbild es nicht sagen. Aber er wußte das sie ein Recht auf die Wahrheit hatte. "Weißt du, unser Fluch.... der wurde bei dir permanent als ich das erste mal hier aufgewacht bin .... und das ist weil .... weil ich sozusagen die männliche Hälfte darstelle.... und du die weibliche ...... das heißt du bist ein Mädchen. Ein echtes," fügte er noch hinzu. 

Ranma-kun behielt seinen Gegenpart genau im Auge und bereitete sich auf den Ausbruch vor. Er wußte genau was jetzt kam. Er wußte wie 'er' darauf reagieren würde, und das es 'ihm' ganz und gar nicht gefallen würde. 

Der Ausbruch kam nicht. Ranma-chan sah ihn ein paar Augenblicke an, dann zuckte sie die Schultern und deutete an ihrem Körper hinab. "Du meinst, ich stecke so fest? Ich war nie ein Junge, sondern die ganze Zeit ein Mädchen?" 

OtokoRanma nickte gezwungen. Dann erst schien er OnnaRanmas Haltung zu bemerken. "Di- Dich stört das gar nicht?" fragte er ungläubig. 

"Nicht wirklich." Ranma-chan schüttelte den Kopf. "Als ich diesmal wieder im Fluch feststeckte war irgendwas anders als sonst. Ich hatte nicht mehr so sehr das Gefühl ein Fremder in meinem Körper zu sein. Wenn das, was du sagst stimmt, dann weiß ich jetzt auch warum. Und ich dachte schon ich wäre endgültig verrückt geworden." Sie lächelte und machte einen erleichterten Eindruck, dann sah sie Ranma-kun fragend an. "Aber was war ich dann vor unserem Unfall in Jusenkyo?" 

"Die anderen hier sagen, das du irgendwo ein eigenes Leben hattest. Als Frau. Auch als Kampfsportlerin. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht," antwortete Ranma-kun. "Und durch den 'Unfall' wurden unsere zwei Gedanken zu einem zusammengemischt. Deshalb waren wir auch nach Jusenkyo um so viel besser." 

OnnaRanma nickte. "Jetzt weiß ich auch warum ich so schnell an meinen Mädchenkörper gewöhnt hatte," grinste sie. "Ich war ja eines." 

"Ja, und ich weiß jetzt warum ich mir meiner Gefühle gegenüber Akane immer unsicher war." OtokoRanma zog einen Schmollmund. "Das warst du. Klar, das ich mit deinen Gedanken im Hinterkopf nie sagen konnte ob ich sie liebe oder nicht." 

"Nein, ich denke nicht das ich ein anderes Mädchen auf diese Weise lieben könnte. Tut mir leid deswegen." 

Ranma-kun wischte sich über die Augen. "Schon gut. Ist sowieso zu spät." 

"Huh? Wie meinst du das?" 

OtokoRanma stützte den Kopf auf seine Hände und beobachtete seine Füße. "Ich hab´ doch erzählt das dieser Computer die Menschen besiegt hatte und jetzt alle diesen Traum träumen läßt, damit sie denken das noch alles in Ordnung wäre?" OnnaRanma nickte, und Ranma-kun fuhr fort: "Dieser Computer hat so eine Art Spione in den Traum eingeschleust. Um zu beobachten ob alles richtig läuft." Ranma holte tief Luft. "Und Akane war einer von ihnen." 

############################################################################# 

Morpheus schaltete den Lautsprecher ab, über dem er und die anderen das Gespräch mitgehört hatten. Trotzdem konnten sie noch Ranma-chans Toben durch die Wände hindurch hören. Morpheus überlegte einen Augenblick ob er vielleicht rübergehen und eingreifen sollte, entschied sich aber dann dagegen. Wenn jemand wußte wie man mit Ranma umzugehen hatte, dann war das Ranma. 

"Die Matrix ist genial. Hinterhältig, aber genial," meinte Neo schließlich, nachdem sie einige Momente dem Krach gelauscht hatten. "Sie kann einen Menschen am Besten kontrollieren wenn der Mensch es freiwillig zuläßt. Und das über die Liebe zu tun war einfach genial. Wer hätte gedacht das sie menschliche Emotionen nachvollziehen kann?" 

Ein dumpfes Poltern, als wenn etwas Schweres gegen die Wand geworfen wurde, war zu hören. Alle sahen zu der Tür zum Nebenraum, in dem sich die Zwillinge befanden. "Ich kann mir lebhaft vorstellen was da drin jetzt abgeht," sagte Trinity. 

"Kein Wunder. Du hast es ja am eigenen Leib schon miterlebt," scherzte Neo. 

Trinity funkelte ihn böse an. Als sie versucht hatten Ranma die Wahrheit über Akane zu erklären war er völlig ausgerastet. Er hatte zwei Monitore und die Hälfte der Einrichtung demoliert, und Tank den Arm ausgekugelt. Er trug immer noch ein Schlinge als Stütze. 

"Sie wird es begreifen," sagte Morpheus schließlich zu niemand bestimmten. "Ranma weiß am Besten wie er die Sache angehen muß." 

"Auf mich hat er bis jetzt einen ziemlich taktlosen Eindruck gemacht," widerspracht Tank. "Aber du wirst recht haben, der direkte Weg hat bei ihm geholfen, und bei ihr wahrscheinlich auch." 

Sie schwiegen eine Weile und lauschten auf den Krach. 

"Ich frage mich ob Ranma wirklich weiß was er tut," wunderte sich Trinity. "Jetzt wo beide wieder zwei separate Personen sind werden sie sich zwangsläufig mehr voneinander entfernen. E hat sich ja auch geirrt was die Reaktion seiner weiblichen Hälfte anging, als sie erfuhr das sie kein Junge sondern ein Mädchen ist." 

Die andern erinnerten sich gut. Ranma hatte prophezeit das OnnaRanma noch mehr ausrasten würde als er es getan hatte als er erfuhr wer Akane war. Oder wie Ranma-chan es jetzt tat.   
Neo hatte eine Lösung: "Da wußten aber weder Ranma noch wir, das der Einfluß, den der 100%ige Frauenkörper haben würde, ihre wahre Natur wieder zum Vorschein bringt. Im Nachhinein überlegt ist es aber nur logisch." 

Ein gewaltiges Poltern ließ sie zusammenzucken. 

"Manchmal bin ich echt froh das wir hier alle nur normale Menschen sind," sagte Neo. "Sonst hätten die zwei längst unser Boot hochgejagt." 

"Normal?" Tank zeigte entrüstet seinen verbundenen Arm. "Viel zu stark ist er - jedenfalls als er so kurz nach seinem Entfernen aus der Matrix sein dürfte. Wir alle haben Wochen gebraucht um uns vernünftig anzupassen." 

"Reg´ dich wieder ab," beruhigte ihn Morpheus. "Ranma ist Kampfsportler. Auch wenn sein Körper untrainiert ist, er weiß trotzdem wie man seine Kraft richtig einsetzt. Echtes Training ist etwas anderes als unser Instantwissen, was wir uns ins Hirn pusten." 

Tank war nicht weniger beleidigt. "Das macht es auch nicht besser." 

Trinity ging dazwischen. "Hört auf und benehmt euch endlich wie Erwachsene. Und denkt lieber darüber nach was wir jetzt machen sollen. Die Matrix wird sicher nicht begeistert sein, das wir ihnen Ranma geklaut haben." 

Tank und Morpheus starrten sich noch einen kleinen Augenblick an, dann zuckte letzterer mit den Schultern. "Nichts. Wir machen weiter wie bisher. Wir halten uns einfach für ´ne Weile aus dem System raus. Aber ich bin auch gespannt was die grade wieder aushecken..." 

############################################################################# 

Ryoga war verloren. In mehr als einem Sinne. Zuerst hatte er die Orientierung verloren. Das war nichts neues. Dann hatte er durch einen plötzlichen Regenschauer seine Menschlichkeit verloren. Auch nichts neues. Dann hatte er auf der Suche nach heißem Wasser nicht nur wieder die Orientierung verloren, sondern auch noch seinen Rucksack und seine Kleidung.   
Momentan wanderte also ein kleines Ferkel planlos durch die Straßen und machte einen recht verlorenen Eindruck. 

"Ranma, das ist alles nur deine Schuld," wollte er sagen, aber heraus kam nur ein wütendes Quieken. 

P-chan sprang hastig zur Seite als ein Fahrrad mit qualmenden Reifen dich neben ihm zum stehen kam. Dann fühlte er sich gepackt und an seinem Halstuch hochgehoben. 

"Aiya, hier du sein. Shampoo haben schon überall gesucht. Schweine-Junge sein brav und kommen mit, ja?" 

"Buki?" 

"Shampoo wenig Zeit haben, erklären später. Jetzt erst kommen mit zu Nekohanten." 

"Buki!" 

Die Amazone setzte das Ferkel in den Fahrradkorb und beschleunigte auf Mach drei. Ryoga bekam einen sehr guten Eindruck wie sich ein Astronaut in der Testkapsel fühlen mußte. 

Kurze, sehr kurze Zeit später kamen sie am CatCafé an. Vor der Tür hing ein Schild "Heute Ruhetag", aber als Shampoo mit dem Schweinchen unterm Arm das Lokal betrat waren bereits mehrere bekannte Gesichter dort versammelt. Die Kuno-Geschwister, Ukyo mit ihrem Transvestiten-Ninja, Genma mit Nodoka, die Familie Tendo und natürlich auch Mousse und Cologne. Beim Anblick von Akane schlug Ryogas Herz höher, aber Shampoo versteckte ihn hinter ihrem Rücken und verschwand hastig in die Küche. 

Einen Kessel heißes Wasser später hielt Shampoo dem nun wieder menschlichen und recht unbekleideten Ryoga eine von Mousse´ Roben hin. "Du anziehen, dann kommen, ja?" 

Als sie die Küche verließ zog sich Ryoga das Kleidungsstück über. Dabei vielen zwei Dutzend Messer, Säbel, Ketten, Äxte usw heraus. Hastig sammelte er die Waffen auf und legte sie auf den Tisch, dann rückte er die Robe zurecht. Er stutzte, zog ein Gummihuhn heraus, sah dieses mit dummen Gesichtsausdruck an und warf es schließlich weg. 

Als er in den Hauptraum kam erwarteten ihn schon alle. Er setzte sich auf einen freien Platz, stand wieder auf, zog eine Bratpfanne hervor. Mit hochrotem Kopf setzte er sich wieder und legte das Küchenutensil auf den Tisch. 

Ranma´s Mutter ergriff das Wort: "Ich möchte mich bei euch allen bedanken das ihr gekommen seid. Ich weiß, nicht alle von euch sind gut auf meinen (männlichen) Sohn zu sprechen, doch ich bitte euch euren Zwist diesmal beiseite zu legen und ihm zu helfen." 

"Ihr alle habt mitbekommen das in letzter Zeit die Polizei auf der Suche nach gefährlichen Attentätern ist," fuhr Akane fort. "Wir wurden daher gebeten die Wachmänner in dieser Sache zu unterstützen. So wie es aussieht scheint Ranma einigen von ihnen unangenehm aufgefallen zu sein, auf jeden Fall ist er ist er verschwunden." 

Alle schwiegen. Wenn Ranma dem Gegner zum Opfer gefallen war, was sollte dann erst mit ihnen geschehen? Schließlich wußte jeder der versammelten Personen wie gut Ranma war. 

"Ja, ich habe das schon gehört," meldete sich schließlich Cologne. "Auch das mein Schwiegersohn," der Kommentar brachte ihr wütende Blicke von Akane, Ukyo und Kodachi ein," von seinem Fluch geheilt und gleichzeitig darin eingesperrt sein soll. Schon allein aus diesem Grund würde ich den Gegner gerne zu fassen kriegen. In dreitausend Jahren Amazonengeschichte ist solch ein Fall noch nie passiert." 

"Für mich liegt der Fall auf der Hand," sagte Mousse. "Saotome ist übergelaufen. Eine derart hinterhältige Tat ist ihm ..." Er brach den Satz ab als ihm ein Katana an die Kehle gepreßt wurde. 

"Mein Sohn ist ehrenhaft. Er würde so etwas nie tun." 

"Über die Bezeichnung ehrenhaft ließe sich diskutieren," warf Tatewaki ein, "doch auch wenn ich dieser Kreatur keinen Respekt zolle, so ist ihm der Kodex des Bushido bekannt. Meine Person zweifelt an der Tatsache des Verrates." 

Alle blinzelten und starrten den Samurai an. Das sowas ausgerechnet von Kuno kam. 

"In dem Punkt stimme ich Kuno zu." Ryoga verschränkte die Arme, zuckte schmerzhaft zusammen, und zog eine Sichel an einer Kette hervor. "Ranma ist zu vielem fähig, aber er weiß was Gerechtigkeit ist," sagte er, als er die Sichel zu der Bratpfanne auf den Tisch legte. 

"Ihr werdet sehen, bald wird Ranma-sama siegreich wiederkehren, und er wird zu der Frau kommen der sein Herz gehört." Kodachi warf sich stolz in die Brust. "Zu mir!" 

"Den Teufel wird er tun," schrien Akane, Ukyo und Shampoo gleichzeitig. 

"Airen wird zu Shampoo kommen." 

"Quatsch. Ranchan wird als erstes mich besuchen." 

Shampoo und Ukyo starrten sich zornig an, dann sahen sie zu Akane. Diese 'hmpf'te. "Der Perverse kann von mir aus bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst." 

Cologne klopfte mit ihrem Stab auf den Boden. "Kinder, beruhigt euch wieder. Streiten könne wir uns wenn mein Schwiegersohn wieder da ist." 

Die Brigade der Verlobten dachte gar nicht daran und keiften weiter. Als Konatsu versuchte Ukyo zu beruhigen fing er sich eine mit der W.A.S. (Wack Ass Spatula) ein. Mousse versucht das gleiche und Shampoo zu helfen, da er seine Brille aber nicht aufhatte erwischte er Akane, und der B.A.M. (Big Ass Mallett) kam zum Einsatz. Als dann noch Soun und Genma anfingen mit ihrer 'Ranma-wird-Akane-heiraten'-Tour war die Schlägerei im Gange. 

Nabiki stützte ihr Gesicht in die Hände und seufzte. Sie wußte ganz genau warum sie dieses Treffen nicht bei sich zu Hause hatte abhalten wollen. 

############################################################################# 

Ranma hielt sein weibliches Gegenstück zärtlich im Arm. Sie hatte lange gebraucht bis sie sich ausgetobt hatte, und war schließlich in Tränen ausgebrochen. Ranma beneidete sie darum, er hatte diese Freiheit nicht gehabt. Männer weinen schließlich nicht, oder? 

Ranma-chan indessen verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Akane war kein Mensch. Ranma-chan liebte Akane, nicht so wie vorher sondern mehr wie eine Schwester, aber das machte es nicht leichter. Nun weinte sie bittere Tränen in OtokoRanmas Hemd, und wußte nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie wußte im ersten Augenblick, als Ranma es ihr sagte, das er die Wahrheit sprach. Aber sie hatte sich geweigert es zu glauben. 

Ranma-chan schniefte und löste sich aus Ranma-kuns Umarmung. "Ich... es geht schon wieder. Es tut nur so weh." 

"Ich weiß." OtokoRanma nickte und strich ihr durch die kurzen Haare. "Glaub mir, ich weiß es nur zu gut," seufzte er mehr zu sich selber. 

OnnaRanma richtete sich auf und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel durchs Gesicht. "Ich sollte aufhören mich so anzustellen. Du mußt ja jetzt wer-weiß-was von mir denken, das ich so ausgerastet bin." 

"Im Gegenteil." Der Junge gab ein leises Lachen von sich. "Du hättest mich mal sehen sollen. Wenn überhaupt war ich noch schlimmer wie du." 

"Du hast recht. Natürlich trifft es dich genauso hart wie mich." OnnaRanma versuchte ihren trübseligen Ausdruck zu vertreiben. "Ich habe ganz vergessen das du sie genauso liebst wie ich. Vielleicht noch mehr." Sie schniefte ein letztes Mal und straffte sich dann. "Also, was hast du nun vor?" 

"Ich weiß nicht. Ohne Akane gibt es nicht viel was mich in Nerima hält. Außerdem werde ich nicht gerne als Waffe mißbraucht. Ich denke, ich bleibe hier und helfe den Leuten. Ist schließlich meine Pflicht als Kampfsportler." 

Ranma-chan nickte und setzte sich wieder neben Ranma-kun. "Kann ich verstehen. Aber warum hast du mich dann hierher holen lassen?" 

"Du bist ich," antwortete er. "Du hast das gleiche Recht alles zu erfahren wie ich. Außerdem mußte ich dir sagen, das du ein echtes Mädchen bist. Ih wollte nicht, das du den Rest deines Lebens im Zwiespalt lebst." 

"Glaubst du denn ich kann zurück?" 

"Ich bin mir sicher. Wenn ich gewollt hätte, hätte ich auch wieder zurück können. Aber es ist deine Entscheidung." 

Ranma-chan schwieg eine Weile und dachte nach. Dann umspielte ein Lächeln ihre Lippen. Bist du dir sicher, das es nicht noch einen Grund gab, weswegen du mich geholt hast?" 

Ranma-kun schaute sie nur verwundert an. Der Rotschopf knuffte ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen. "Nun sag schon. Da ist doch noch mehr. Du hast mich doch nicht nur geholt um mir die Wahrheit zu sagen." 

"Öh, ich weiß nicht was du meinst," stammelte Ranma und wurde plötzlich unruhig. "Warum fragst du?" 

OnnaRanma schmunzelte. "Oh, mir ist nur wieder eingefallen was wir immer über unsere Fluchform gedacht haben. Besser gesagt, was 'du' über 'meinen' Körper gedacht hast." Sie pikte ihm weiter mit dem Finger in die Seite. "All die Morgende im Bad vorm Spiegel. Meinst du ich hätte alles vergessen? Na? Hm? Willst du immer noch abstreiten das es da nicht 'noch' einen Grund gab?" 

Ranma machte ein Gesicht wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. "Ich ..... Das ..... Du ..... Wie ..... kommst du denn darauf?" 

"Ich habe deine Erinnerungen, vergiß das nicht," lachte Ranma-chan. "Und ich glaube ich fühle mich geschmeichelt," fügte sie hinzu. 

Ranma schnappte noch ein paar Mal nach Luft, dann gab er auf. "Okay, du hast recht. Aber bilde dir nichts drauf ein. Ich hab´ mir nur Sorgen um dich gemacht, sonst nichts, klar?" Plötzlich fing er an wie eine Katze zu grinsen, die einen Kanarienvogel gefressen hatte. "Aha, jetzt weiß ich auch warum ich plötzlich so unglaublich eingebildet über meinen eigenen Körper war. Und wo die ganzen unanständigen Gedanken herkamen." Jetzt war es Ranma-chan die gepiesackt wurde. "Das Spiel können auch zwei spielen. Na, was sagst du nun?" 

"....." Die Antwort fiel recht einseitig aus. 

"Hey, cool, dein Gesicht hat die gleiche Farbe wie deine Haare. Wie machst du das?" 

Der Rotschopf packte Ranmas Hand, mit der er sie immer noch in die Hüfte stach. "Lassen wir das Thema, wir wissen sowieso alles über einander." 

Ranma nickte. "Schon gut. Aber du schuldest mir noch eine Antwort auf die erste Frage. Gehst du wieder zurück, oder bleibst du hier?" 

OnnaRanma dachte nach. Sie sah auf Ranma-kuns Hand, die sie immer noch hielt. Dann sah sie in sein Gesicht, und wußte was sie tun würde. 

"Ranma?" fragte sie. 

"Ja, Ranma?" 

"Ich bleibe hier." *_Bei dir_*, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. 

############################################################################# 

Alle wandten sich um als die Tür sich öffnete, und beide Ranmas herauskamen. Der Junge deutete auf seine Partnerin. "Darf ich euch Ranko vorstellen? Sie macht ab sofort bei uns mit." 

"Ranko?" Allgemeine Verwunderung. 

"Wir können ja nicht beide Ranma heißen," erklärte der Rotschopf, "und letztendlich habe ich mir den Namen mal selber ausgesucht." Sie dachte einen Augenblick nach. "Vielleicht ist es sogar mein echter." 

"Es wäre möglich," überlegte Morpheus. "Die Erinnerung an dein ursprüngliches Leben könnte genauso wiederkehren, wie das Wissen das deine wahre Natur weiblich ist." Er wechselte das Thema: "Bist du dir sicher das du bei uns bleiben willst? Wenn du zurück willst wäre das sicherlich möglich, Ranma wurde auch schon ein solches Angebot gemacht. Ihr zwei seid wohl zu wichtig für die Matrix, als das sie euch eliminieren würde." 

Ranko griff nach Ranma´s Hand und drückte sie. "Ich bleibe," sagte sie bestimmt. 

"Wie du willst. Mein Name ist Morpheus, das da ist Neo, Trinity kennst du ja schon, und der Miesepeter da hinten ist Tank." Morpheus stellte sie einander vor. "Willkommen im Club."   
  
  


ENDE 

############################################################################# 

Anmerkung des Autors:   
An alle die jetzt enttäuscht sind, das dies keine Ranma&Akane Fic geworden ist: Entschuldigung. Ich weiß, die Beiden gehören eigentlich zusammen, und ich betrachte mich selbst auch als Pro-Akane-Fan. Aber dazu sind FanFictions da: Das man vom ursprünglichen Konzept abweicht, und etwas Neues erschafft. 

Ursprünglich sollte diese Geschichte ein kurzer OneShot werden, aber als ich die Hälfte meiner Stichpunkte abgearbeitet hatte, da hatte ich die geplante Länge schon längst überschritten. Das liegt vor allem daran, das ich versucht habe das Prinzip von 'The Matrix' denjenigen von euch, die den Film nicht kennen möglichst gut zu erklären, damit auch jeder weiß worum es sich handelt. 

Zwei Szenen habe ich schließlich rausgestrichen, und den Rest so verändert das trotzdem alles erklärt wird. Vielleicht habt ihr´s gemerkt. Der Schluß macht einen etwas hastigen Eindruck.   
Ich bin selber auch nicht wirklich zufrieden mit der Geschichte, aber ich wüßte auch nicht was ich dagegen tun sollte, ohne das ganze Konzept wieder von Vorne anzufangen. Natürlich könnte ich auch die Geschichte fortsetzen, das Potential wäre ja da. Aber wie schon gesagt, es sollte nur ein OneShot werden, außerdem würde mir dazu die Zeit fehlen. (Irgendeiner von euch da draußen interessiert?) 

In diesem Sinne: Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Schreibt mir was ihr davon haltet, Kommentare sind das Brot, das ein Autor zum überleben braucht.   
Bis dann.   
Mark Soul [mark_soul@gmx.de]   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


############################################################################# 

"Projekt fehlgeschlagen." 

"Was tun wir?" 

"Wir fahren mit den ursprünglichen Plan fort. Project Reality starten. Transfer vorbereiten." 

"Verstanden. Gamma-Sektion kontaktiert." 

"Komprimierung von Omega beendet." 

"Einspeisen. Jetzt!" 

"Transfer erfolgreich. Realitätssprung verursachte nur minimale Schäden." 

"Ausgezeichnet. Informiere die Agenten über die Veränderung. Kontaktiere WatcherR-Y62 und gib ihr den Auftrag, die Überreste von Projekt Nerima zu überwachen." 

"Positiv. Project Reality läuft."   
  
  
  
  


Zur gleichen Zeit...   
... in einem abgelegenem Schrein zeichneten die Meßgeräte des selbsternannten 'größten Genie des Universums' eine dimensionale Verschiebung der Klasse drei auf.   
... wurde in einem Tempel in Nekomi der WatcherR-Y62, Codename Belldandy, über die Ereignisse informiert.   
... bekam eine grünhaarige Frau in Juuban Kopfschmerzen, als sie eine gewaltige Störung im Zeitstrom bemerkte.   
... spührte Dende eine Veränderung zum Schlechten, und fragte sich ob er wohl besser die Z-Krieger informieren sollte. 


End file.
